Protect
by 3D.2why
Summary: Who I am and who I became. Two worlds one girl, I was reborn as the sister of the future Vongola Decimo " I want to get stronger so I can protect the people precious to me. So that I don't lose anyone again! " Read as Aura completes trials, gains new powers and loses loved ones. REWRITE AVAILABLE SOON
1. Chapter 1: Reborn

A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic and I'm a tad nervous. I hope you all enjoy.

Summary: Who I was and who I became. Two worlds and one girl. I was reborn as the younger and presumed innocent sister of the future vongola decimo. " I wanna get stonger so I can have the power to protect and never lose people precious to me ever again! " Read as Aura completes trials, gains new powers and loses love ones.

Protect

Chapter One: Reborn

It was a nice day no clouds in sight everybody was smiling, just a average day right? Oh how wrong I was , oh how wrong. I just finished the khr anime everyone talks about and i am now reading the last manga book, you have no idea how happy I am. I was on my way home from school when these two bulky guys in suits came out of nowhere and was like

" do you know where Laila Green lives ?" I was freaking out because I'm Laila! I have ginger hair which ends at my waist and green eyes, yeah so I'm a ginger I get bullied A LOT, but even though I take martial arts class and I am a black belt I just can't hurt them.

"I'm laila ." I replied. The next thing I see is black and feel a massive headache coming up.

I woke up to my arms and legs chained to a wall in decayed cell. My clothes were ripped and there was some blondie in front of me with a dagger at my neck

"This is what you get bitch and your precious leon won't be coming for you!" he said while licking his lips.

"This isn't the first time you did this " I asked spotting my twin sister at the door while trying to keep my anger at bay. Leon had nothing to do with this! Figures it was her the fake innocent bitch! This is how I die huh great I'm sure there won't be anyone coming to my burial no even my parents. The dagger came down and let me tell you it hurt there was blood everywhere soaking my clothes.

There was a light blinding me I couldn't see anything but I heard a deep voice say

" You had power yet you did not use it for such disgusting things. I will grant a life in which you will be loved, a life where you have adventures and a life where you can use your power to protect". It went dark. It felt like nothing, smelt like nothing, heck I didn't even see anything and no matter how lonely I felt there was a fire next to me burning. It felt warm I concluded I guess you're my pillow for now huh. After feeling absolutely nothing for ages, I felt like a million hands pushing me away from the warmth that was with me for all that time.

I screamed "aaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHH." Two wailing sounds were heard on the evening of an early 14 october in namimoori central hospital. I woke up to a docter holding my and wrapping me in a warm bundle. I was tired and falling asleep when I heard a voice say

" Welcome home sawada tunayoshi and sawada aura."


	2. Chapter 2: Indigo Pineapple

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! This is the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own khr , but I own my occ's.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Chapter Two: Indigo Pineapple

When I woke up I felt myself being squashed and hot. Around me were big pink bars and a plain white ceiling above. ' A cell. No to warm to quiet.' I tried to move around but felt myself restrainted around a piece of cloth. ' A blanket? Did I survive? No it was a dagger to a neck, I am dead and moving somehow!' I tried to move my arm, when I finally did, I raised it above me with great difficulty. The only thing I could see was a small pudgy hand waving around like mad. I stared in horror,' this hand it-it matched my movements completely. WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I A BLOODY BABY! WHERE ARE THE ANGELS FROM HEAVEN DAMMIT!'

Before I knew big beads of water were rolling down my red chubby cheeks and I started wailing like mad.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." I heard footsteps coming quickly from another room. I felt myself being picked up in a warm embrace and rocked gently. This person was gently humming, while I felt all disbelief and refusal leave my body replaced by love and comfort. The person as if sensed my new mood stopped humming and gave me a kiss on the head. They then looked at me and gave me a smile of 100 suns. ' Wait a second the long brown hair, those eyes and that voice. It couldn't be- no no no that is an anime NO.' I heard a deep voice from another room say

" Nana dear come let me see our adorable little princess!"

" Of course dear I'm on my way" this women replied immediately.

' WAIT doesn't that mean I'm the twin sister of the FUTURE VONGOLA DECIMO! OH SHIT I DON'T WANT TO BE CHASED BY MAFIA DAMN YOU IMIETSU!' I was almost crying again at the thought of being chased. Too into my thoughts I didn't notice myself being carried into a area, which I can conclude being the kitchen, where to a man with an orange jumpsuit, blonde hair and a blonde spiky beard sat feeding a small baby with brown defying gravity hair and big round doe brown eyes. I was melting right their and then he was so cute with those chubby cheeks and blinding smile. I was sat next to him and the first thing he did was drool on me... I just remembered he is just a baby who doesn't know anything. 'Well then I still get blackmail material for when he's older.' Ever since then my whole life has been: sleep, eat , parents in you face , brother drooling on you, sleep and repeat.

5 YRS OLD

It was a sunny day this morning , the birds were chirping and I definitely know that when there's a perfect weather something bad is going to happen. When me, tsuna and my ditzy new mother were having breakfast, my mother announced some news that has my choking on the floor.

"Today we're going to the airport to pick up your father and his boss to visit us. Isn't that great new right tsu-kun aura-chan- oh are you so happy that you fell on the floor aura-chan?" Mum asked tilting her head to the side while a smile graced her lips.

" Y-yeah." I stuttered in disbelief, while tsuna sweatdropped.

When we got to the airport, which was crowded with too many big people (most in suits),we could immediately pinpoint the blonde spikes in the crowd. When we greeted dad he grabbed tsuna ,who was in front of me fortunately, and picked him up in the air while saying

" Hello my little tuna-prince long time no see daddy misses you!"he cooed as if we were babies again. I hid behind mama's leg so he couldn't grab me, while all of this drama happened an elderly man with a pink hawaian shirt and light brown knee-length shorts was chuckling at the family scene. As cue all all of us was looking at him, he introduced himself

" Hello my name is Timeto, however you may call me grandpa. I am your fathers boss." Tsuna ,as the shy child he is, when let go by dad immediately ran behind mum's leg and introduced himself.

"I-I' m-m s-s awad-da t-tsunay-yoshi n-nice t-to-o m-meet you g-grandpa." He whispered peeking out from mums leg. I just went round and held out my hand, looked at his eyes with my head raised and said confidently

" I am known as sawada aura you may address me as hime or aura-chan grandfather." He took my hand and said

" Nice to meet you tsunayoshi and hime-chan."

We got home by being driven by a taxi. I immediately ran to my room and stayed there. A few weeks ago I demanded a room because I didn't need reborn messing up my things so I moved out. My room is painted bright orange with a bed with blue covers. Next to my bed is a small drawer with my lamp and alarm clock on it. Above that I have a calendar and a timetable for the future. At the far-side I have a orange wardrobe with red stars on it, on the right of that I have my door and on the left of my door I have a mirror. On the left side of my wardrobe I have a small desk with sketch book and my khr book on it. I grabbed a hairbrush from my drawer, went in front of my mirror and started combing my long blond hair that reached my waist. I had big sky blue eyes and was currently wearing a orange dress that reached my knees with white sandals.

I heard a thud. I ran to my bed and put my brush down, then I looked out the window next to my bed. It showed you the back garden so I could see grandpa sealing tsuna's dying will flame. They went inside as, I closed my blue curtains and went downstairs to see tsuna.

"Don't worry he's just asleep" dad told me . I just nodded my head, he then gave me a hug which left me with bruises for a week, he and grandfather left the house after bidding us goodbye. I looked over at a sleeping tsuna, and pitied him for the life he's going to be living soon.

8YRS OLD

It was just a normal day and I came back from school. I immediately went to sleep after saying hello to mum and eating some food. I opened my eyes to a blue sky with no clouds In sight above me. I stood up and felt a something soft on my feet, I looked down and saw my feet buried in fresh green grass. I sighed and breathed in the tropical scent of the fruit the trees around me were growing. I walked forward and found myself at a river. I looked at my reflection. I had a white dress on which reached mid-thigh, next to me a boy who had smooth purple hair ,which at the end resembled a pineapple, he has a white shirt with the collar undone and smooth black shoes. He looked about 2 years older than me. All in all he was a handsome person though most would scream when seeing his face, his left eye was blue while his right eye was red with the number 1 on it. He stood up and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"kufufufufu fufu who dared invade my dreamland without my permission." he said while bringing a trident out of nowhere and pointing it at my neck.

I looked at him in the eyes and said

" I don't know why I'm here but can you not point that at my neck geez we just met you know" He looked at me than lowered his trident before saying

" oya oya well then tell me your name"

" sawada aura" I replied.

"fufu fu well you can now leave civilian." He waved his trident around and everything was going black.

"W-wait" I gasped " WHAT'S YOUR NAME"

"fufufufu rokudo mukuro "he replied when everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

: This is the third chapter enjoy! Please review so I can plan for future pair-ups. Sorry for the lazy update today !

Disclaimer: I don't own khr but I own my occ's.

Chapter 3 : Regret

After I woke up from meeting one of guardians, I realized how late it was and immediately got ready for school, just as I finished putting on my socks on tsuna came bursting into my room to drag me out the house. I put on my shoes and grabbed a piece of toast and closed the door not before saying goodbye to mum. Me and tsuna then ran for lives because believe it or not but THE HIBARI KYOYA BITES PEOPLE TO DEATH AT THIS AGE! When I found out I naturally woke up at six everyday just to make sure I'm not late. In the anime is was funny when others got bitten to death but, it sure as hell not funny if It's me!

By the time we got to the gate the bell rang and the people around starting filing out bit by bit until it was just me, tsuna and kyoya until... We heard a voice go

"EEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEMMMMMMEEEEEE"there a group of dust rushing to us at mad speed from the distance. The dust cloud stopped directly in front of me, WOW such a coincidence that I met THREE guardians on the same day, who's next lambo?

" Aha ha ha I guess I'm late huh?" A happy go voice said coming out of nowhere on the left of me. I failed to realize while all of this was happening a dark aura and a beaten up tsuna was behind us. The moment we noticed this aura ryohei and takeshi, as dense as they are, said

" Hello Hibari to the EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha hello hibari-senpai" turning around like the demon of namimoori wasn't behind you pissed at you for ignoring him, yeah everything is totally fine!

The moment hibari said

"For being late, crowding and ruining the peace of namimoori, I'll bite you to death!" Ryohei and takeshi grabbed tsuna and me and legged it with hibari just behind us. By the time we lost him school had already finished other students were going home. By that time me ryohei, takeshi and tsuna was very well acquainted at the point where ryo, me and take(my new names for them) will meet at the sushi shop at six in the morning to go jogging together. When we all split up I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turned around. There behind me was the sky arcobaleno aria who I'm pretty sure dies and then yuni becomes the next arcobaleno. I turned around to tsuna and told him to go home and tell mum I'm going to the library to get some new books. He looked uncertain looking between aria and me, until I gave him a nod to reassure him it's alright.

When he left I saw her turn around and immediately followed her to the direction of a nearby bench where another man was sitting. This man looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back until I noticed the white pacifier around his neck. As if noticing my gaze he touched it and whispered

" The gentle wind pushes the famiglia forward and whips the enemy. You can move to long distance places and alter peoples memories with this particular flame." It started raining. I looked down to the floor, I didn't have the courage to look into those dejected eyes with no will. I didn't need my hyper intuition to know what to do next, I touched both sky and wind pacifiers and watched as they glowed and started sucking my flames. I fell down to the floor with a splash, looked up and closed my eyes. A small white lily opened it's petals and bloomed. A small piece of sunlight surrounded it as a rainbow danced on the lake opposite us. The clouds parted as it allowed sunlight to come full force.

" And when it rain's on your last day, look up instead of down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow." I smiled full force seeing hope flicker in those dead eyes.

As is stood up and leaded , aria's familiga who came after me, to the end of the lake. Aria then took the sky and the wind pacifier and put it in my hands. "Thank you for taking on this burden, I-we thank you!" She whispered to me. She then shouted to the others

" For now on this sky here is the 10th Giglio Nero famiglia and the new sky arcobaleno treat her as you treated me" she took a deep breath and shouted

" I love you all!" She smiled as an orange glow erupted and white erupted the old arcobaleno, just as I was about to go reach for them time stopped. In front of me appeared three orange flames, primo, sepira and properly the first Gesso boss. They all said at the same time

"To prosper or to destroy, you now have the power to do as you wish Sky Princess".

At the moment they disappeared, a small orange flame appeared in front of me, calling me and I reached out and embraced it. A white light appeared and I found myself wearing to chained pacifiers on my neck, black gloved with the fingers silver and on the letter P on it. To protect how fitting I thought, I also was in my hyper dying will mode and orange flower tattoo under my left eye. I looked at the gaping crowd and said with my voice full of authority

" I Sawada Aura am now the 10th boss and I promise to treat you with kindness and as my own friend not as a servant. Accept my resolve" One by one they all bowed down with tears in their eyes. Drops of water fall onto the floor as they sky starts to weep.

3 DAYS LATER

Eight figures stood with flowers in their hands outside two graves in namimoori. They immediately came after hearing the news that their boss-no-friend died.

Reborns pov

Just as I finished my job of assassinating a group of drug dealers who thought they could kill me I received a phone call. It was as if the world carried on without me when luce died, I said-no swore that I would protect aria and yuni. The next day I swear yuni died, it was like the world _hated_ me like it was taking revenge on all the things I've done. Yet here I am in front of the grave another women I promised to protect. I chuckled bitterly. It seems I was in my own hitman fantasy that I could protect anyone and anything. I smashed my tiny hand on the floor causing a smile crater, it seems like reality slapped me again and again. I was foolish that I thought I was standing up, when all along I was still on the floor watching others fall around me. It was eating me up the guilt, the regret and the pain, I can't stand this shit dammit. I stood up with dull eyes and left, while a lily fell on the floor softly brown and broken.


	4. Chapter 4 : Omake

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my omake! I made this because it seems everyone wants Reborn, so lets see if there are any other people!

Disclaimer: I don't own khr , but I own my occ's.

OMAKE

Reborn

I was cutting some onion's in the kitchen, when I felt two strong hands hug around my waist. I put my knife down and leaned back to cuddle into my lover."Welcome home honey" I purred a smile gracing my lips. His chuckle drove vibrations into my body, as he gracefully spun my around to face him, while giving a small peck on the cheek.

"I'm home" he replied. I put my hands around his neck as he closed off the space between me and him. His lips were soft and sweet, yet rough and passionate at the same time, during this moment. When we stopped to breathe, I inhaled his coffee scent with faint gunpowder in it. He pushed me to the floor, while his black fedora with an orange stripe running across it, drifted to the floor and landed elegantly. His lustful onyx eyes gazed into my amused blue once, as we unconsciously inched together slowly. I put my hand on his cheek a full blow grin on my face, as I told him the words I feared to tell.

"I love you re-

BORN!" I shouted as I wildly flung the cover off my bed. I clutched my pillow heart racing and face flushed red. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THAT! I exclaimed in my head. Speak of the devil and reborn came gliding in with reborn and took one look at my face, before smirking amused.

" Did you enjoy it?" He asked leaving the room, so my pillow rebounding into hitting me instead of him.

Ryohei

He loved it. The way her body moved gracefully, as if she was dancing, how her punched always hit her target most of all, how she never gave up no matter what! These weren't the only things he loved, there was way more on her ever-growing list. The way her blue eyes lit up in excitement, how her light blonde hair seemed to always dance in the wind and the best of all of them! It was the wide grin that always snaked up her face no matter what. It blinded everyone, even him! To think that he was meant to be like that, was something he couldn't even think about. Heck even kyoko couldn't beat that smile! That's why he loved her. It never was what she could do or how she looked like, it was always her personality , her loving nature ,her happiness that draws people in. And he was one of them.

Aura pov

As I opened the door to the gym, I was greeted with many 'extremes'. I put my bag down at the side and went to go down to greet him. As I was about to take my first step on the stairs, a bag was in my way and I tripped over and fell. I put my hands out to break the fall, so I would get less damage. Instead of a cold wooden surface I felt...warm? I opened my eyes and was greeted with a tanned muscular chest in my view. I slowly looked up and met worried grey eyes.

"You should have been extremely more careful to the extreme aura!" He told me in a firm tone. He set me down, closed his eyes and crashed his lips to mine. I could feel his rough jagged lips on mine and I pushed back alarmed.

"W-what are you d-doing/ I extremely love you aura!" We both said at the same time.

" What!" I breathed out thinking I heard wrong.

Iit's true I extremely love you. I love the way your always the extreme light of my day, my extreme energy and my extreme life. I love the way you can smile through extremely anything and can keep going to the extreme!" He grabbed my shoulder and shouted for the whole world to hear" I EXTREMELY LOVE YOU AURA, PLEASE BE THE EXTREME LIGHT OF MY LIFE!"

A small smile graced my lips as I crushed him into a hug, knocking him to the floor. " I love you too ryohei! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that! You are the one who keeps my smile to the extreme" I exclaimed tears coming down both of our faces

. " You extremely don't have to wait anymore." He said as he put both out foreheads together gazing into my eyes.

Collonello

It hurt. In the end Lal didn't get my feelings, she married some other guy instead. It was painful in the end, trying to smile and not cry right then and there. It wasn't just that, it was the fact that when he proposed her smile was so big it couldn't fit her face. I could never make her smile like that. Never. It got worst. She invited me to her wedding, how could I say no? I wished I did. She looked so beautiful in her dress, it was like a dream come true. A dream that I could be the one who was standing there and giving her that ring. And then they kissed.

It was like I was being shredded to bits and pieces. Didn't she know how I felt about her? How much time I would spend on finding perfect pick-up lines or plan what I would do to make her smile the next day. Sometimes I wouldn't sleep for days just to learn how to make perfect cookies for her, but she threw them away anyway. Didn't she at least care? For how long have I been waiting for that guy to be me? Hah I don't even remember. I clenched my fits as, reborn and the others gave me sympathetic looks.

I went to the balcony where nobody was looked up to the dark sky. It started raining and I felt someone holding an umbrella over my head, whilst wrapping their small hands around my waist. "Let it out. Cry. Let me be your shoulder collonello" she whispered as she let go of the umbrella and gazed into my eyes. And I did. I couldn't even stop, as I grabbed her pulled her into a hug, my nose in her hair, inhaling her strawberry scent. I was wrong. I clenched my fits at the realization. It wasn't Lal I loved it was her.

It was her who stayed up with him for days trying to teach me and never giving up, no matter how much of a failure I am. It was her who helped practise my pick-up lines and how I would say them. It was her who helped me with everything and stuck up for me, even if I'm in the wrong. It was her who was always there...waiting. How could I miss this mistake, heck even skull hinted it. I never loved Lal, I loved her all along. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a long breath-taking kiss.

"I'm sorry" I said

"what for?"

"I left you even though you were always there for me. No matter what!"

" I'm still waiting, are you going to make the first move."

" You were waiting?"

"…"

" I see. Will you forgive me?"

"I already have because, I've decided that if you marry Lal I would be happy for you"

" I don't love Lal...I love you … aura."

" I've loved you too. It hurt though, when you were so passionate in making Lal smile all the time."

" It hurt too... but I ignored...i shouldn't have and realized the one I loved was you aura."

I smiled her and took out my hand " will you take the pleasure in being my date?" " sure!" She replied as she put her hand in mine a smile gracing both our lips. In the middle of our conversation, the rain stopped and the clouds began to move away showing the dark night sky with little stars twinkling

Nobody's pov

" It was about damn time this love triangle ended."

" The great skull thinks collonello and reborn and weaklings! Hahah." Gun clicks

" I-I-I'm joking hehe reborn "

" Don't lump me with the idiot or you'll have a lot of holes In you"

" Mou at least I have good blackmail pictures to sell"

"fu fu this is a good outcome. I hope they have a good life"

" This has nothing to do with science. How very disappointing, I'm leaving"


	5. Chapter 5 : A New Light

A/N: This is the fourth chapter enjoy! Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own khr but I own my occ's.

Chapter 4: A New Light

God I knew that being in hyper dying will mode stresses you body out, but I didn't expect THAT MUCH! For about a week I was unable to move and had to rely on my mother to feed me or bring to the toilet, which I will deny that NEVER happened. So I was in my room reading, while tsuna was watching TV downstairs and mum was making lunch. I was about to flip another page, when my window opened from the outside and some guy in a suit threatened me with a gun. I was about to knock him out with my book, when he was dragged down by some unknown hand and got replaced with gamma my right-hand man.

"PRINCESS ARE YOU OKA-"

"-GEEZ calm down I'm still alive you know!" I replied waving my hand at him.

"Oh good tch I'll kill that bastard who dared try to harm my boss!" He exclaimed waving his fist around. I sweatdropped he sounds just like a possessive gokudera.

"I'll meet you at the mountain at 3 yeah bye" I said closing my window and leaving to get dressed. These days I have to train because more and more assassinations are happening to me and tsuna. The vongola and my famiglia are keeping them at bay, but some slip through, like right now. I put on white shorts with orange flowers and a matching tank top on with black and white trainers.

" Alright let's go" I said to myself after putting my hair into a low ponytail. I skipped downstairs and told mum I'm leaving.

"Be careful aura and come back at 5 okay." Mum said while patting my head. "sure" I replied and left the house. I went to the mountain that tsuna trained with reborn to fight xanxus and let me tell you, I learned a lot of things. I learned all of tsuna's techniques and even made my own that takes most of my flames.

When I arrived, I was immediately shot with bullets and arrows coated in lightning flames from all areas. I pulled out my gloves and went into hyper dying will mode. I dodged them all with my intuition and pinpointed gamma. He was north from me about 12 meters and he was loading a bazooka in my direction. I used my wind flame to appear behind him and kick to the floor so he was defenseless. I put my hands in a gun motion ready to shoot at him, if he moved. He put his hands up and admitted defeat. I then went out of hyper dying will mode and set next to him. He refused to look at me. GOD weren't we over the yuni and aria phase yet?

You see since I looked like them instead of the hair, I kept reminding him of them so sometimes he can't look me in the eyes. "You've gotten stronger" he commented closing his eyes.

"Yeah I have thanks to you" I replied smiling looking up at the wide blue sky. Sometimes it would be nice if I could fly there, it

looked... just so free. There would be no burdens, no sad days and definitely no mafia business. I closed my eyes at the thought while, my hair came out flying due to the wind. This felt nice, but when you start to appreciate something it withers away. I sighed at my depressing thoughts and looked at gamma.

" Your not the only one who misses her you know" I said looking at gamma.

"I know I-we all miss her."he replied. " She was a great sky, so vast and accepting, but at the same time fragile too. We were scared that we might lose her and did everything we could to keep her alive." By now tears were leaking from both our eyes." B-but she still died because of that damn curse and we couldn't do ANYTHI-"

"NO" I interrupted and grabbed his shoulders so he could look at me in the eyes. "No." I said softer my whole body trembling. I closed my blue eyes and opened them orange. " Your wrong, you did do something to help, no you all did. You helped her smile and see a new light. You helped her feel free for the first time away from her burden. You saw didn't you, the smile on her face, how her eyes were alive again and how much joy she felt. You all did that. " I smiled hugging him, my face in his chest.

I felt him slowly bring his arms round and crush me in a death grip. "You helped too" he said his breath tickling my ear." You helped give her that hope and that smile. I swear as your right-hand man that I will save you from this curse sky princess" he exclaimed. I could feel him trembling and sighed at stupidity.

"Just cry now. People cry. Not because they're weak, but because they've strong for too long. So let it all out gamma, let me give you my shoulder to lean on." I felt his shaking stop, something went on my back and smiled at the trust he gave me.

Nobody's pov

In the middle of the forest two figures are hugging, while crying at the same time. "Will they be okay aniki?" A young boy with purple hair called nosaru asked, watching from the sidelines on a tree.

"Yes they will. Now let us leave them in their moment." A African man with blonde hair and a small blonde beard called tazaru smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 : Guardians

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and enjoy! Oh and sorry I had exams so I couldn't update recently!

Disclaimer: I don't own khr , but I own my occ's.

Chapter 6 : Guardians

Two years have now passed after that little talk with gamma and I've been hanging around my mansion in Italy. Why you ask? Because they begged me to come to my new home. Although when I first came...

Flashback

Everyone was bowing down to me with sweat on their foreheads as if I'm going to beat them up. Ladies and Gentlemen I am not fricken xanxus. I sighed(I've been doing that a lot recently?)I'm nice most of the time. Ok that was a lie if you annoy me, I won't guarantee your life. Although the adorable things in the world are babies! They're so cute and adorable and innocent and(I think me and haru would be best friends you know!). During these thoughts I accidently let out a squeal and blushed red. Ignoring the mutters of..

" Did she just squeal?"

"Nah she couldn't, could she?" I coughed to regain their attention on me letting a small smile grace my lips.

"I...I'm. home" I muttered looking to the floor fighting off a small blush. I looked up again and tilted my head wondering why everyone was avoiding my gaze and had tissue up their noses.

"Um are you guys alright?" I asked. "we're alright princess" they all shouted bowing to me.

"If you say so." I said confused at their action.

Flashback Ended

I went into my room and went to the balcony where it gave me a view of the gates. I breathed in the scent of the 5 Calla flowers ,which mean regret, sitting on the ledge in pots. I wonder what aria's regrets were. I sighed and went to the mirror to inspect my clothes. I had a orange shirt with a normal black suit and a skirt that ended just above my knees. I put on my white, black and orange puffy hat, then clipped on my black and orange butterfly necklace.

" Are you done princess?" Gamma shouted outside my door.

" Yeah coming" I replied.

Apparently some survivors of the Estraneo famliga were found. So I'm going to go help them and let them join my famliga. I wouldn't just let anyone join, but my intuition was bugging me so I had no choice. I went out my room and grabbed gamma dragging him out the mansion to get in my limo and drive us to the outskirts of Sicily. When we arrived I saw a broken down shelter and entered it, telling gamma to wait outside. When I went in I was greeted with several people lying on the floor.

" Who the hell are you?!" A red haired guy with light red eyes said attempting to stand up but failed and fell to the floor with a grunt.

" I'm not going to hurt you, but I would like to provide you shelte-"I started

" -SHUT UP" I was interrupted by a girl with short platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes." THAT'S WHAT THEY ALWAYS TELL US! WHY SHOULD WE BELIVE YO-"

"-BECAUSE" I interrupted her this time" because" I said softer" I'm not them and I want to become your sky" I stated. When I came in here I sensed all the different types of flames and they were all so hurt slowly dying out. I've seen people like this so I didn't know why it hurt me or why I found a connection to them but, I couldn't leave them like this.

" I..I'm sorry but, I can't let them get hurt again." A boy with curly green hair, green eyes and a small lightning bolt scar just below his right eye. He stood up and spread out his arms, like he was going to protect them.

" How about you ca...carry tomo and we will go with you" a boy with dark blue hair and light grey eyes said." YOU SEE IF YOU CARRY HER TO THE ULTIMATE AND SHE DOESN'T CRY THAT MEAN YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON" a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes carried on.

"Ke ke ke but if you do anything to her I will make you regret it" a boy with light purple hair, styeld in a pineapple way, and red eyes said.

" Who's tomo?" I asked and they pointed to a light blue haired girl with light blue eyes. I picked her off the floor and after a bit she smiled.

" What" they all said at the same time.

" I guess you'll all be coming with me then" I smiled " but first" I pulled out a suitcase that I had the entire time " let's get you changed and fed." After I fed them I gave them all suits to wear with their shirt their respective flame colour and their respective flame mask as well.

My storm guardian is karma who has red hair and light red eyes who sometimes is a sadist and has a temper problem. My rain guardian is tomo who has light blue hair and light blue eyes, she is carefree and innocent. My sun guardian is renzo who has blonde hair and brown eyes, he is passionate and loves sports.

My wind guardian is rin who has dark blue hair and light grey eyes, he is really smart and doesn't do anything much to contribute to the famliga. My lighting guardian is leroy who had curly green hair and green eyes, he has a lightning bolt scar under his eye he is also very protective and lazy. My cloud guardian is ayumi, she has platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes, she is withdrawn and hates crowds. My mist guardian is leo who has light purple hair, in a pineapple hair style, and red eyes, he is mischievous and a sadist.

When they all got warmed up with me I told them and about the mafia and they surprisingly agreed, although I was threatened by them and gave rin my wind pacifier. I took them outside to the limo and they met gamma...

"Gamma they are my new guardians"

"Princess I can't accept that what if their spies"

"Don't you trust me?" I said to him wide eyes my bottom lip quivering.

"Hahahaha of course I can accept them princess" he replied in 2 seconds flat.

We then got into the limo to the vongola mansion cause they asked us to come for their allied party. Well since it's the vongola I can't exactly refuse so I just told my guardians to be quite, don't make a sound and just stand their the entire time. When we arrived I went into hyper dying will mode but instead of the flame being on my head I made it into the shape of a mask on my face. When we got out and went to the gate a group of men demanded the invitation card and when we showed them they let us in. When I opened the door everything became silent apart from the click clacking of my shoes towards the ninth.

" Greetings vongola" I said

" Greetings to you too gielo nero though I am quite surprised you are so young" he said his grey eyes filled with amusement.

I just nodded not knowing what to say and after a few minuets the party resumed and we slipped back out the mansion. Well I wasn't going to stay I have to go back to japan.

After the flight back I went home and slept because it was night. When I woke up again it was due to my alarm-clock and I got ready to go school. When I arrived I immediately went to sleep but I was woken up due to the shatter. Seven new transfer student are coming to my class apparently. The teacher then said their names..

" They all have the same surname Gielo nero but they're actual names are rin, renzo, ayumi, leroy, leo, tomo, and karma are the new students treat them well."

"Don't piss me off"

"Nice to meet ya"

"TO THE ULTIMATE"

"Don't annoy me"

"This is so long"

"Don't you dare crowd around me"

"Ke ke ke what a group of pathetic people"

I didn't even have to look to know their my guardians.

"He he he" I chuckled as they all looked at me

"Boss" they all shouted. Immediately after they all started arguing but stopped when I unleashed my killer intent. When they all sat down I looked up at the sky.

" SAWADA stop daydreaming" my teacher shouted.

"S-sorry sensei" I blushed while the class started laughing. I looked back at the sky then to my guardians as they smiled at me. I smiled back at them and started copying down my notes.

3rd pov

As the whole class laughed a student clenched their hands in anger. Damn aura they kept saying in their mind. As all this happened no on was aware of the black flames flickering on that persons hand.


	7. Chapter 7: Home Tutor

"Chapter 7: Home tutor/p  
"Everyday, i could hear bangs and explosions but i never actually thought about what they were. If i wasn't a mafia boss, i would have gaped at what i found in the kitchen.  
"Aura-chan, sit down and meet some new people!" Mama said to me smiling. I sweat dropped and looked at tsuna for help. Tsuna sighed and i sat down next to him. He started introducing everyone but i already knew so i didn't really listen.  
"Hmm, what should i call you?" A baby voice said next to my ear. I saw reborn with a thoughtful expression."Dame-aura? No your an idiot like your brother." He said ignoring tsuna shouting at him.  
"Hahahaha, a new minion for me!" I heard lambo shout. I-pin then started started chasing him shouting about being nice. I saw bianchi put some egg in front of me.  
"Eat up." She said. I shook my head and stood up to leave.  
"Aura." Reborn said and i turned around to face him."That's what i will call you, aura." He said. I put my shoes on and left the house passing gokudera and yamamoto. I reached the school and because i was reborn i already knew this stuff so i didn't really listen.

Time skip

I was walking home when i saw, that some people are surrounding my house and by the looks of it mafia. I put my mafia boss aura on and they parted for me. I entered the house and went upstairs. I saw dino upstairs and he started at me.  
"Is there on my face?" I said feeling semiconscious. His eyes seemed to shine and he picked me up.  
"Call me dino-nii imoto!" He said spinning me around."We even have the same blonde hair and-" I tuned him out and slipped out of his grasp. I looked up to see his happy expression and smiled. He then grabbed me again and started squeezing me. I couldn't breathe but made sure to hit him when everything went black.

Reborn pov

The title of the world's greatest hitman wouldn't belong to him, if he didn't hear the utter nonsense his former student was sprouting downstairs. Of course being the lovely tutor he was, he went to see what was making his student make so much noise. I had leon in hammer form, ready to hit the idiot, and was not surprised to see dino and aura clearly knocked out on the floor. Leon turned back to normal, and he went on my hat. Reborn sighed and took a glimpse of his former students face, it was these kind of times he would feel so old. He set his eyes on the other blonde and saw dark green eyes and blue eyes swarm his vision. Three individual women smiled and he felt himself suddenly taller then before.  
"We trust you reborn." Luce wrapped her arms around him.  
""We believe in you." Aria said grinning and putting her arm around his shoulders.  
"We won't hold it to you, if you can't get rid of the curse." Yuni said wrapping her arms around my waist and flashing a pure innocent smile.  
"After all" A new voice joined in and he found himself entranced in familiar blue eyes. He could feel arms pull him close and he inhaled the honey-like scent around him.  
"I love you reborn." Reborn steadied his heart beat and ignored the warmth he lost. He ignored the tear that went down his face.  
"Ti amo"(I love you) He whispered, bringing his fedora down."Mi cieli!"(My skies)


	8. Chapter 8: Mafia Land

Chapter 8: Mafia Land

After I woke up, everything went back to normal, well apart from the presence of reborn. He kept trying to make me join the others but I didn't really want to join the Vongola Family, as I had my own. I sighed and saw it was getting late. I took the long way home and saw someone in front of me.

"You are sawada aura, correct?" Someone asked me. I frowned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kufufufu, i didn't think you would forget about me so easily." A familiar voice said.

"Mukuro!" I shouted before i registered what i was even saying. I gasped when i realized what he wanted.

"Too late." He said and i felt something enter my mind before everything went black.

Time skip

When i woke up, i was in utter agony.I felt like i was ripped apart and put together again and again. I got up and used the wall to help support my self. I then saw the vindince taking mukuro and his group. I felt overwhelmed by their presence and couldn't move. When they left, i felt the fear leave me and sighed in relief. I saw tsuna collapse and let my eyes close shut.

When i was back to normal, i attended my new class as i was now a second year. When i woke up this morning, i found myself on a boat and looked around surprised.

"What on earth?" I muttered surprised. I got up and saw reborn next to me.

"Go find your brother will you?" He asked me and walked off. The moment he left, I looked around and found mama.

"What's happening?" I asked confused. She beamed at me.

"We're going on a ride to a resort! It will be so much fun, aura-chan!" Mama said the flower aura around her glowing. I sweat dropped and followed her when we got off the ride. Everyone went to different rides and the kids starting dragging bianchi and haru around. My eyebrow twitched when people wanted to interview reborn.

"Your that famous?" Tsuna said.

"Well, yeah." Reborn said clearly not bothered by the attention." Look over there." He said pointing to some balloons with his face on it."If it wasn't for my connections, you wouldn't have been allowed here. It's so popular that reservations are always full."

"Really!?" Tsuna said amazed.

"Wow!" Yamamoto said."That's amazing, thanks for inviting us kid!" He said to reborn.

"Sometimes it's important to relax." Reborn replied but then smirked.

"We should go to!" Yamamoto said to me and tsuna.

"Yeah!" Tsuna replied enthusiastic whilst I just nodded."Wait, where's gokudera-kun?" He said. We turned around and saw him on the floor holding his stomachache. "Are you okay gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said alarmed.

"10th, please enjoy yourself!" Gokudera struggled to say."Don't worry about me."

"But..." Tsuna said looking guilty.

"Really!" Gokudera said smiling at him.

"I guess i have no choice." Bianchi said coming out of nowhere."I'll have to take care of him." Gokudera looked up and fell on the floor.

"Sis!" He said alarmed.

"Hayato always gets a fever when he playing to much." She said."He's such a child." I deadpanned, I don't think that's it...

"Tsuna-san!" Haru said running to us with the kids."There is a beautiful beach over their, when we're done with the rides let's go swimming!" She said excited.

"Swimming?" Tsuna repeated.

"Tsuna and aura can't go yet." Reborn said. We turned around confused."You've got an entrance exam to deal with."

"Wha?Why is that!" Tsuna shouted and I smirked. It was time to meet one of my favorite arcobaleno.

"You must go to the reception room and inform them of your arrival." Reborn calmly replied."You both are our representatives."

"What is that?" Tsuna shouted hand flying wildly."Don't us our representatives without asking!" He said and i didn't reply.

"But I think you are our leader." Yamamoto said.

"Wha!" Tsuna said.

"Come on, we'll play here!" Mama said to the lambo and i-pin.

"Let's get going!" Lambo shouted pointing to a random ride."Lambo-san wants to ride this one."

"I get it." Tsuna said with a defeated look on his face."I need to take care of the procedures, right?" He walked off and i followed him."Why me?" He muttered.

"Next person, please." The women at the desk said and we went to her.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi of the Vongola family." Tsuna said stuttering on the 'Vongola'.

"Sawada Aura of the Giglio Nero family." I said ignoring Tsuna's weird look.

"Do any of you have any nominations or invitations?" She asked.

"No." Tsuna said.

"No invitation..." She repeated after us."In that case, we will need to give you both a mafia examination."

"A mafia examination?" Tsuna said shouted.

"This way please." The women said leading us to a door. We opened it and saw that some man was in a chair.

"Who is that?" Tsuna asked.

"Someone who has connections with the government." The women replied. She gave tsuna some money."Here are 1,000,000 euros, bribe that man."

"What is this?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Through this exam, you will prove to us that you are Sawada Tsunayoshi of the 10th Vongola and Sawada Aura is of the Giglio Nero." she said.

"What! I don't know how to make bribes!" Tsuna said.

"If you give up on the exam, you are your guests will be thrown into the sea." The women said a bit too happy.

"How can you smile whilst saying that!" Tsuna shouted.

"Please begin." The women said.

"You better not ruin this tsuna." i said my hands on my hips. He gulped and nodded. He went to the man and poked him with the money. I deadpanned, what is he doing?

"Stop right there!" The women shouted."Unless you inform him that it's a bribe, he won't know what the money is for." She said.

"Isn't that a little to blunt?!" Tsuna said.

"Unfortunately, you fail." she said a pressed a button. Some guards came a grabbed tsuna and attempted to grab me. I gave them a glare.

"Do not touch me peasants." i said. The gave me a look and i sighed and let one of them go behind me.

"It has been determined, that you have entered without authorization." the women said. The men took us to some train and dumped tsuna their.

"A subway? Where are we going?" Tsuna said.

"Under mafia land." Reborn said.

"Under mafia land." I repeated and tsuna looked at me before whispering to reborn. But for some reason, reborn hit him on the head. We got off the train, and i saw colonello. I couldn't help but blush at the cuteness. I then looked at reborn and turned red. I put my hands on my cheeks, they are so cute!

"Good of you to come, hey." Colonello said."Say your name, hey."

"Who is this baby." Tsuna said.

"Ciaoussu, colonello." Reborn said.

"Reborn." He shouted at shot a bullet at him."Hey!"

"Why did he do that!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn brought out leon and shot colonello in the head at point blank range.

"He's colonello, and he's in charge of under mafia land." Reborn said.

"You killed him!" Tsuna shouted.

"We're made of different things, hey!" Colonello said getting.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna shouted.

"This pathetic, little bullet must be reborn's, hey." Colonello said picking up a squashed bullet.

"That big rifle...you have terrible taste as usual, colonello." Reborn said in front of him.

"Are you reborn's friend?" Tsuna said.

"We're not that friendly, hey." Colonello said sounding disgusted."I just haven't been able to get rid of him."

"We were both born and grown up in the same place." Reborn said.

"So your childhood friends, no wonder he's so weird." Tsuna said.

"Reborn, why did you come here?" Colonello said turning to reborn.

"I'm just here to observe." Reborn replied."Tsuna, my student, is going to be trained here and his sister, aura will be watching." I frowned, i never agreed to that.

"What do you mean 'train'?" Tsuna said."Those who are found of unauthorized access are given one chance here." Reborn said."And under mafia land is where you come to train for it." Reborn pointed at colonello."This here is a member of italy's special assault underwater team COMBSUBIN, colonello."

"This baby was in the military?!" Tsuna shouted shocked.

"So your the Vongola 10th, hey." Colonello said and started talking to tsuna. I sat down on the rock, it seemed that they forgot about me. I turned my head when i saw a splash. Tsuna was no longer there."So your aura, hey." Colonello said facing me.

"So what about it?" I muttered feeling lazy. I felt him peer at my face and looked at him. I picked him and blushed."Your so cute." I muttered. He smirked.

"See reborn." Colonello said."Even she liked me better than you." Reborn looked at me and put on a pouting face. I blushed and grabbed both of them, making sure they were tucked in my chest.

"Your both so cute!" I cooed hugging them.

"But who's cuter?" They both asked in sync. Thank god they went to tsuna when he shouted because i did not have a reply, they were both way to cute.

Time skip

Later on, the family skull worked for came and attempted to take over mafia land. Things happened and in the end i was hugging a beaten up skull that was shivering form reborn's aura.

"Let him go aura."Reborn commanded me but i pouted to him.

"Leave skull alone, he's so innocent."Eventually he let me cuddle skull.

"Thank you for saving the great skull-sama!" He said and hugged me.

"Do you like my scent or something?" I asked him.

"Now it just feels like i know you from somewhere and you feel really safe." I smiled it seems that my flames latched onto his and bonded together. I looked at reborn, he would be the hardest to bond with but-

"-I always like a good challenge." I said grinning at reborn.


	9. Chapter 9: Learn how to swim

I sighed as I was dragged to the pool. Tsuna, the idiot, didn't know how to swim and now everyone is here to teach him, including me. I watched as everyone made a fool of themselves and deadpanned, how was i even roped into this?

 _Flashback_

 _"Aura"Reborn said and I turned to face him"come help us teach dame-tsuna how to swim." I shook my head and carried on walking to my room."You want to defy me?" he said and I stopped walking. Will it really be worth it?_

 _"You can teach tsuna I don't get why I need to be there?" I grumbled._

 _"Great, then I'll see you at the local pool." He left and I sighed._

 _Flashback over_

Oh wait, it was reborn.I looked down at the pool and saw ryohei-senpai and blanched , whatever he was doing, does not count as swimming. I climbed down the ladder and started swimming. I aware that I was being watched by everyone but I really don't care. I swam to tsuna and took his hand.

"Just slowly kick your legs" I said as I pulled him with me, he was surprised but started doing what I said."Gently!" I shouted when the water was spraying on me. Eventually, tsuna was kicking along with me and I grinned."That's it!" I was surprised at the bright smile he gave me.

"Thanks, aura!" He said sincere and I blushed.

"I-it was nothing, you just looked so pitiful." I stuttered. I looked above and saw everyone was smiling. I then let go of tsuna and went out of the pool.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, looking uncomfortable on his own.

"You have to swim alone and" I grinned"make sure to move your hands to help you." I sat down and wrapped myself in a towel whilst everyone was cheering him on when he started swimming alone. I stood up and waved at him." You can do it tsuna!" He looked up at me determined at and he suddenly went fast. When he reached the end of the pool I grinned at him, although I wasn't aware of the shark behind him and shrieked when I saw it. Before I even knew what was happening, lambo was pulling out some grenades from the top of the waterside and threw them everywhere. Everyone gathered around tsuna and reborn and I went to them now.

"I think you can swim now tsuna, too!"Yamamoto said grinning.

"Yeah, you definitely can swim now!" I smiled at tsuna.

"Try swimming, tsuna." Reborn said.

"All right" Everyone went in their styles to try and teach tsuna swimming."100 extreme laps!" He shouted.

"Like this and that!"Yamamoto said.

"I will have you test my new theory."Gokudera said pushing his glasses up.

"You splash so good. You toddle so good!" Haru cooed and clapped her hands. Tsuna deadpanned.

"Even though their all crazy" tsuna looked at me confused and I grinned at him"their like family, right?"


	10. Chapter 10: Lifeguard and festival

I sighed and stretched my arms, it was so hot. I took my sunhat off and gave it to mama. Because tsuna and co destroyed the local pool, we had to pay the money off and work as a life guards. I was wearing a blue bikini but put swimming trunk on to get rid of perverts. I also had some flip-flops. I saw tsuna had a goofy smile and Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing.

"Look at those three!"Some man said as me, kyoko and haru were walking to tsuna.

"They look like models from a magazine!" Another man said with a blush and I flipped my hair.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" Haru said"We got changed!" I saw tsuna blush but frowned at me.

"You should put something on aura, or perverts will look at you the wrong way." He said and I smiled at him.

"Let them look, they can't do anything, besides I'm wearing trunks for a reason!" I replied whilst lambo and iI-pin ran to the sea.

"Hey" Tsuna shouted"who's fault do you think it is that were here!" He ran after them.

"Lambo-san doesn't know." Lambo said bluntly.

"You broke the water slide in the public pool!" Tsuna shouted"And now we all have to work part-time here to pay it off!"

"So"Yamamoto said"Sasagawa-senpai work part-time here too, right?"

"He says he's helping out his senior." Kyoko said.

"So, our part-time job is being a life-guard?" Tsuna questioned and I flipped my hair.

"I'd make an awesome life-guard." I said feeling good today. Ryohei came out of nowhere and started sprouting things about being 'namimoori's rumblefish'.

"Your just making trouble here and pick up this garbage!" Some lifeguards pushed a boy into the sand and made him pick up rubbish.

"These are my senior lifeguards!" Ryohei said a bit too happy.

"Yo!" One said and they gave us smirks.

"They are former namimoori middle school boxing club members." Ryohei said and two of the guys went up to kyoko and haru. I was about to look for the third one when I felt a hand on thigh and froze up.

"It's just me and you." The dreadlocks life guard whispered in my ear."Although you may be a bit young, I wouldn't mind you taking off those trunks for me." I shivered, I wasn't used to dealing with things like this, even though I was a mafia boss.

"We'll play with these girls for a bit, so keep the peace of the beach!" One of the lifeguards said to tsuna and the others.

"Hold up."Yamamoto said with a serious face.

"We've got no reason to do your work!" Gokudera glared at them.

"That's right, senior!" Ryohei shouted"I didn't call them so you could play!"

"You don't get it ryohei!" The leader said.

"We want our darling juniors to learn how it is being a life guard." Another one said.

"We will make sure it's fun for them too!" The dreadlocks one smirked at me and I growled.

"Oh, I see!" Ryohei shouted and I gaped.

"Then I'll help my brother out!"Kyoko shouted and haru nodded.

"We're going to stay with tsuna-san!" I crossed my arms when they looked at me expectantly.

"I never asked for this." I grumbled."So I'm stayin' with tsuna as well."

"Oh" The leader said"and who is this ' tsuna-san'?" He asked looking around and he suddenly grinned."Tsuna, as in 'tuna'? I bet he can swim real good!" He laughed with the others and I scowled.

"I'll tear you apart!" Gokudera shouted in their face.

"Your goona'?" The leader replied sounding lazy.

"Yeah!" Gokudera brought up a face.

"But we'll pass on fighting"The leader said calmly.

"What!"Gokudera shouted enraged.

"Let's settle this calm and fair with sports."He smirked."A 3-on-3 swimming contest! The losers become the winners' slaves."

"Don't-"Gokudera shouted but got cut off by reborn.

"-This sounds interesting, we accept the challenge!" He said and put a fist in gokudera's face to stop him from shouting.

"Go to the rock round their and come back." He said."The side that wind 2-out-of-3 wins."

"I'll go first."Yamamoto said.

"Then I'll take second, will you take third 10th?"Gokudera smiled at tsuna.

"Me too!"Tsuna looked very horrified at being part of the team.

"We can't leave this to sawada yet!"Ryohei shouted."I'll swim!"

"Shut up!If you swim we're done for"Gokudera shouted and I deadpanned, does he really call that technique of his swimming?

"Do your best, tsuna-kun!"Kyoko said and smiled at tsuna.

"All right!"He replied.

"We'll cheer you on with everything we have!"Haru said and I glared at tsuna.

"Me patience is running out, hurry up tsuna." I crossed my arms and gave him a stern look. He gulped and ran to the others. First was Yamamoto who didn't come back, then was gokudera who also didn't come back.

"I wonder what happened?"Kyoko said worried.

"Don't worry!" The leader said and flashed her a fake smile."They told me that they were tired and are taking a small break!" Haru and kyoko nodded and thanked him. It was tsuna's turn when, there was a girl who needed saving but the life guard passed and tsuna saved her instead, with the help of a dying will bullet. I turned around to see yamamoto and gokudera with multiple men at their feet beat up. A crowd was around tsuna and at the end,the girl wasn't able to recognize tsuna because he was in dying will mode. Before we left, I made sure to beat up those idiot life guards who annoyed me and the dreadlocks was admitted to the hospital.

The next day

"This festival is boring." I muttered as I sold some chocolate banana's to the customers. We had to make more money and was forced to open up a booth for the festival. I sighed and waved a hand to a customer."Come again!" I said when all of a sudden, Hibari was in front of me. I sighed and ignored the ruckus with him around whilst simultaneously selling the banana's at the same time. When he went, I sighed in relief.

"Chocolate banana please." I heard a customer say and saw kyoko and haru.

"Coming right up." I said and smiled at them. I gave them their chocolate banana and we made small chatter before they were off again."Switch." I said to gokudera and went to help decorate the bananas as he sold them. I saw customers running away and I deadpanned, really?

"Switch."Gokudera said to yamamoto and then I saw he was giving the bananas all free and sighed.

"Switch." I said to yamamoto and served the customers once again. Gokudera then went to the toilet and yamamoto after until it was just me and tsuna. I can't lie, it was very awkward, until a robber came and stole all of our profits."HEY!" I shouted and ran after the robber aware of the footsteps behind me. We followed the robber to a secluded area. He stopped and I saw familiar dreadlocks. All at once, more people came and surrounded us.

"When we're done with the boy, we're going to have our late night of pleasure." Dreadlocks said to me and I narrowed my eyes.

"It seems this is my lucky day." Hibari said and came out nowhere."Not only do I get some herbivores to bite, but you are the group that has been stealing and I will take all of your profit." Hibari then started beating up everyone and tsuna joined with the dying will bullet. Yamamoto, ryohei and gokudera helped and when everyone was beat up, tsuna fought hibari so that we could have our profits back. Kyoko, haru and fuuta came just when the fireworks started and I smiled. This feeling, figthing with everyone, it seems...nice.


	11. Chapter 11: Varia arive

I didn't really care if we skipped school or not, I had good grades either way, but it was the varia arc that I was worried about. What if I have to fight for the Vongola wind ring? I'm already a boss of a family, can I join another one at the same time? Thankfully, I was brought out of my inner turmoil when lambo and I-pin started chasing each other around the room. Tsuna sighed and I followed suite.

"So the breakfast has already been made?" He asked but we both gaped at the amount of food on the table.

"Mama"I put a hand on her shoulder, as she was still cooking."I think that's enough!" She shook her head and smiled at me.

"Nonsense, I still have plenty more to make and your father is coming home today!" I sighed and sat down, pouring the food closest to me on my plate and started eating, whilst making sure there was no onions. When I was full, I put my shoes on and was about to leave when reborn stopped me.

"Wait aura." I gave him a questioning glance."Go walk with tsuna today, have some family bonding." Before me and tsuna could even open our mouths, we were hit with leon-mallet and I grumbled rubbing my head.

"Let's go then." I muttered and grabbed tsuna's hand, skipping out the door. I was aware that Yamamoto and Gokudera where following behind. I then deadpanned and sweatdropped at tsuna."Did you hear what mama said?" I asked and he gave me a questioning look.

"Pa-father is coming home, today." He gaped before wailing and grabbing his hair.

"Why today, or even now of all times?" He muttered.

"What happened, 10th?" Gokudera asked.

"My dad is coming home." Tsuna replied moody.

"What!" Gokudera shouted with fire burning in his eyes."Then I must be the first to meet him, as your right hand man!" He shouted and tsuna sighed.

"But why are you sad?" Yamamoto asked as our sour mood.

"When we were little" I said going into memories."He never actually used to come home that much and I barley know him." I frowned."One time I asked him what he did for a living and he said that he flies around the world and manages traffic." I sighed.

"All around the world?" Gokudera said fire gone.

"That's pretty wild." Yamamoto muttered.

"Doesn't that sound suspicious?" Tsuna shouted.

"N-not at all!" Gokudera shouted stuttering.

"I didn't get it when I was little." Tsuna said sounding depressed."But now that I think about it, he always did say weird things. Besides it's unthinkable that he couldn't even visit in two years." Tsuna muttered sounding dejected.

"If that kind of father came back now..." I finished for him and looked of at the distance.

"10th, aura..."Gokudera whispered.

"Hey! Wanna go hang out somewhere?" Yamamoto broke the atmosphere and I smiled at him for trying to cheer us up.

"Way to go, baseball nut!"Gokudera shouted grinning."Let's do that, 10th!"

"Huh?" Came tsuna's unintelligent reply.

"It's best not to worry about family issues to much..."Gokudera puffed his chest out in pride.

"Gokudera..."Tsuna whispered in awe and gokudera gave him a thumbs up with a grin.

"My family's messed up beyond recognition!" I deadpanned, what the hell.

"So let's go hang out, us four." Yamamoto said and I blinked in surprise.

"What, me too?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, your here now and I bet we could be good friends too!" Yamamoto said grinning at me.

"The baseball nut is right for once, I would love to become friends with the 10th's sister!" Gokudera said with starts in his eyes.

"Well, let's go, aura, gokudera-kun and yamamoto!" Tsuna said and I grinned. I never thought I would actually be friends with them."Wait, but school..." Tsuna muttered.

"It's a review day."Yamamoto said hands behind his head.

"It's also Sunday around the world 10th and it's good rest in a while!" Gokudera said and I nodded.

"Since it's Sunday, let's call everyone!" Yamamoto said.

"Just don't call the morans."Gokudera replied and I laughed at their argument. I saw tsuna smiling and I grinned at him.

Time skip

I saw lambo and I-pin run away from us and sighed.

"Geez, I told you not to call the morans."Gokudera gave yamamoto the stink eye.

"Moron?Who are you talking about?" Haru shouted.

"And now its become a crowd." Tsuna deadpanned.

"But its better this way." I grinned at him."We can all have fun." He nodded and started at kyoko.

"Hey,tsuna!" Reborn called tsuna whilst he was daydreaming about kyoko."Tsuna!"

"Huh?" He finally replied."What is it?"

"When we go home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today."Reborn said and I felt sorry for him.

"I don't wanna!"Tsuna shouted with crocodile tears running down his face.

"Tsuna-nii, I want to go to the arcade!"Fuuta said.

"Want to challenge me!"Yamamoto said grinning."I won't lose!" Everyone laughed and I grinned.

"Haru's good a whack-a-mole, desu." Haru shouted joining the conversation.

"Hm..."Kyoko muttered softly.

"Something wrong, kyoko-chan!"Tsuna shouted immediately.

"Lambo-kun's not here!" She said looking around.

"He's not...I wonder where he went?"Tsuna mused looking around.

"I-pin found him!"I-pin shouted and pointed at Lambo who was in a cage. Tsuna had to apologize to the owner who thought lambo was an animal and get him out.

"Don't do that again lambo? Lambo!"Tsuna shouted as he went missing again.

"Eyeball torpedoes...fire!" Lambo muttered with a bra in front of his eyes and my face went tomato red, as was tsuna and the others.

"Please forgive lambo, please!" Tsuna shouted again to another owner and after that, we went to the arcade. Gokudera was playing a shooting game, lambo, I-pin were running off and reborn won so much change at the vending machines. We all took pictures, listened to music and all in all, I had so much fun. We went to the cafe afterwards and I got a chocolate milkshake.

"So, did you have fun?" Reborn asked me and I blushed and turned my head. Suddenly, there was an explosion in the mall.

"Tsuna-kun, look at that!" Shouted kyoko and a man fell on him.

"My apologies!" He said and got up but started intently at tsuna."Thou..."

"10th"Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna-san!" Shouted haru after.

"Are you okay?" I asked the man, basil, and helped him up.

"Voi, what's this!?" Shouted Squalo and I frowned, the varia arc already?"A bunch of outsiders are making a piece of trash that get's in my way will be cut!"

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked baffled.

"I feel a storm brewing." Reborn replied.

"Get back!" Squalo shouted and attacked us.

"Who is this guy?" Tsuna shouted shielding lambo, fuuta and I-pin.

"The women and children are going to evacuate." Reborn said and told kyoko and haru to leave.

"Come on, aura-chan." Kyoko said and I waved her off.

"I'll come late, I just need to see something." I replied and after some excuses they went. Reborn gave me a glance but didn't say anything.

"I apologize, sawada-dono!" Basil said to tsuna."I was followed."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I have finally found, thee and brought thee into a dangerous situation."

"Um...who are you?" Tsuna asked again.

"Come this way!" He pulled tsuna away and they ran away.

"Hey!Where are you taking the 10th!"Gokudera shouted.

"Tsuna!"Yamamoto shouted.

"What's going on?" Tsuna shouted.

"To a safe place. There I have something important to tell thee!" Basil replied still running and they were halted by the explosion in front of them.

"Let's quit playing chase." Squalo shouted coming behind them.

"He came down!"Tsuna shouted with a horrified face.

"So who is that?" Shouted squalo to basil."Now tell me!"He lifted his sword up for a strike and basil protected tsuna by getting hit instead.

"You!"Tsuna shouted still not knowing their names."Hey!"

"That's right, you!" Squalo replied and I went next to tsuna.

"What do you want?" I asked not afraid, I was a mafia boss after all and was capable of protecting myself.

"What's your relationship with this brat?" Squalo asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, sir." I smirked at the obvious look of annoyance on his face.

"Don't screw with me!" He shouted and was about to strike but had to dodge the dynamites thrown at him."What's that?"

"Take a look at what happens when you rise a hand at the him and his sister."Gokudera said serious."You won't be walking away."

"Well, it's something like that."Yamamoto said with an easy smile but had determined eyes."We'll take you on."

"Yamamoto, gokudera-kun!"Tsuna shouted with hope in his voice.

"I didn't bring it, but my bat was sitting over there hahaha."Yamamoto grinned.

"You guys involved with them!?"Squalo shouted."I don't really understand, but let me tell you something, defy me and you'll die!"

"I'll repeat that phrase right back at you."Gokudera replied calm.

"That's a sword, right?"Yamamoto said."I'll start."

"Please do not. This is a person you cannot handle!"Basil shouted and I sighed, he's right about that.

"It's too late for regrets!"Squalo shouted.

"Here I come!" Yamamoto attacked.

"The way you swing...you haven't learnt a style!"Squalo shouted.

"What of it?"Yamamoto replied.

"This will be a breeze."Squalo shouted and attacked. In his sword, there was explosives and yamamoto got knocked out.

"Yamamoto!"Tsuna shouted.

"Bastard!"Gokudera gritted his teeth and attempted to throw his dynamite.

"Too slow!"Squalo cut threw them and kicked gokudera to the floor.

"Gokudera-kun."Tsuna shouted and I sighed.

"Voi, this isn't even worth talking about later."Squalo said and raised his sword to deliver the final blow."Just die!" He was then blocked by basil."There you are, piece of trash! Feel like spilling it yet?"

"I refuse!"Basil shouted.

"Then this will be your grave!" Squalo shouted and somehow, basil was able protect himself.

"Not good, not good at all! What should I do?"Tsuna muttered watching the battle. I saw reborn throw tsuna his gloves."These gloves."He muttered.

"Even when you get your palms read, or a hot day, make sure to always have these gloves on." Reborn said disguised as a plant. I sighed when I realized I left my own gloves at home.

"Where have you been!"Tsuna shouted.

"There's a number of reasons, like evacuating women and children"He gave me a pointed look and I raised an eyebrow, he's the baby."and looking for a costume to wear."

"You don't need to wear a costume!"Tsuna shouted and we turned around and saw that basil was defeated.

"You didn't think you could beat me, did you?"Squalo sneered."Your just a stray dog after all and I'll have to hear from those kids over there." Reborn shot tsuna with a dying will bullet and they both started to fight.

"Reborn!"Tsuna shouted."I will defeat the long hair with my dying will!"

"I see now, he came to see you now?" Squalo muttered."What are planning? I'll have you tell me then die! Your weak!" Once again it was a battle of wills but tsuna got thrown away.

"I guess a dying will bullet doesn't stand a chance."Reborn muttered and I gave him a deadpan look."I would get you to use hyper dying will mode through the rebuke bullet but, he won't be able to move for two weeks due to pain."

"I'm not done yet!"Tsuna shouted and attacked him again but got hit again. Eventually, the dying will bullet wore out and he was back to normal."Not good!"He shouted and grabbed my hand before making a run for it.

"How long do you intend to run?!"Squalo shouted."Coward!"He threw some explosives and they almost hit us if it wasn't for basil once again.

"Thank you, are you alright?"Tsuna asked panting.

"Basil is my name."He replied."I have been tasked by my master to deliver you something."

"To me?!"Tsuna shouted."Who's your master?" He asked.

"This."Basil brought out a box with eight rings inside and I gaped, eight. I saw a ring with two lines and deadpanned, it looks like the wind, don't tell me...

"What is this?"Tsuna muttered amazed.

"Reborn-san knoweth what it is."Basil replied.

"You know reborn!"Tsuna shouted.

"Reborn-san will not fight, as he has his own reasons."Basil said and I sighed."Please take this and run!"

"That's a little sudden!"Tsuna said and my eyebrow twitched.

"Just take it before-" I was cut when there was an explosion behind us.

"I see how it is."Squalo said."This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back." He pointed his sword at basil.

"Damn it all!"Basil muttered and I gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What are they?What's going on?"Tsuna asked obviously confused about what's happening.

"Before I take those...how do you want me to take care of you?"Squalo smirked.

"Thou canst give those to him, sawada-dono!"Basil said.

"B-but..."Tsuna stuttered and started shaking.

"You haven't changed"I smirked."Superi Squalo."Dino-nii said and came at the right time. Tsuna gaped at him."Getting so serious against children..."He had his whip on him."Aren't you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Dino-san!"Tsuna shouted.

"Bucking Bronco Dino."Squalo said in a threatening voice.

"If you insist in continuing this game,"Dino said with a serious face and narrowed eyes."I'll take you on."

"Voi, I'll be fun to take you on now, Bronco."Squalo replied."But the boss won't like it if I take on the family alliance, so I'll go home quickly..." I saw him aim for tsuna's hair and went in the way."There's no way I'd do that!" He shouted and picked me up by the scruff of my shirt.

"Let go of aura!"Dino shouted and attacked him, squalo dropped me and threw some explosives at him."Aura, tsuna!"Dino shouted and I coughed, there was so much smoke!"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"S-somehow."Tsuna replied and I nodded my head.

"Soft as always, bronco."Squalo said."For your sake I will leave their lives in your hands." He smirked and brought out the half Vongola rings."But I'll take these with me!" He shouted and left before we could do anything.

"The Vongola rings!"Basil shouted.

"Vongola rings?"Tsuna questioned.

"H-halt!"Basil shouted and tried to go after him but fell on the floor due to his injuries.

"Don't strain yourself."Dino said.

"It wouldn't be smart to purse him."Reborn said dressed in his normal clothes.

"Reborn!"Tsuna shouted."Why are you stepping in now!? Why didn't you help me!?"

"I'm not allowed to attack him."Reborn replied.

"Why not?"Tsuna asked.

"Because he is part of the Vongola family."Reborn said.

"A vongola almost killed me!" Tsuna screamed in surprise."What's going on!" He started shaking his head.

"Boss, there not in good shape."Some subordinates of dino-nii said carrying gokudera and yamamoto.

"Yeah."Dino-nii replied picking up basil who passed out."Tsuna, let's talk later. We need to take care of there wounds first."

"Gokudera-kun, yamamoto!"Tsuna said.

"10th, your safe!"Gokudera said standing up.

"Tsuna."Yamamoto said standing up as well.

"You shouldn't stand up,especially with all of those wounds." I muttered frowning at them but they ignored my advice.

"Are you two alright?"Tsuna asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll defeat him the next time I see him."Gokudera said.

"Maybe he's still in the area!"Yamamoto said looking around.

"You two can go home."Reborn said bluntly.

"Reborn-san."Gokudera muttered..

"You must have realized it from the last fight, at your current strength, you'll just be in the way." Reborn said.

"Reborn, what are you saying!"Tsuna shouted.

"Calm down, tsuna." I said putting a hand on his shoulder."There's no point in sweetening the words, it's the truth." I said bluntly."Even if they did fight him, they would just die."

"Aura is right, dame-tsuna."Reborn said."Let's go." He turned leon into rope and pulled tsuna with me following.

"Just a sec, hey, reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"They must feel it, too." Reborn said interrupting tsuna."There's no way their blood isn't boiling after such a one-sided battle. Leave them be for now."

Time skip

Because I knew what would happen next, I didn't go to the hospital with the others and left to go home. My eyebrow twitched when I saw father on the floor, drunk. I narrowed my eyes and made sure to step on him when I went upstairs. I ran to my room and lifted the piece of wood underneath my cupboard. I took out the box that contained my gloves and my pacifier that was chained. I brought it out and put it on. I sucked in some breath when the familiar tug-of-war happened between the pacifier and my flames. I went downstairs when the door opened and chuckled at tsuna's reaction to our father being here.

"Aura-chan, tsu-kun, your dad came whilst you was away so we started celebrating without you."Mama said bringing more food to the table and I sighed.

"Lambo, don't keep it all to yourself."I-pin scolded lambo.

"This is lambo-san's!" Lambo replied and put the plate on his head.

"Everyone is equal."I-pin shouted and chased after him.

"Mama's cooking is really good."Fuuta said and I fell on the floor with crocodile tears running down my face, isn't fuuta eight, like me and I just realized this! My pride, as a mafia boss, is destroyed!

"Thank you."Mama said."There's more, so eat up!". I sat down and started eating some food, when I made sure there was no onions*shivers*.

"That was an amazing story!"Kyoko said to haru.

"Haru knows right, desu!"Haru replied.

"What was?"Tsuna asked.

"We listened to your dad's stories."Haru said with a grin and I chocked on my food, knowing him, god knows what that man sprouts."He had so many difficult and thrilling adventures around the world." Haru said with admiration."Haru was so moved, desu!" Tsuna had the same expression with me and proberly the same thoughts.

"Your dad certainly is interesting."Kyoko said to tsuna and he sighed looking at our father sleep on the floor, with a snot bubble.

"Nana..."Father muttered in his sleep.

Time skip

I sighed and buried myself in my covers for comfort. Everything is about to change, besides I clenched my pacifier. Which timeline am I in? The one where tsuna goes to the future or, the on where he's pretends to get killed and the sky arcobaleno dies? I could feel my eyes beginning to moist and took a deep breath before I have a panic attack. I sighed when I felt a bit calm and looked outside, at the sky. I don't want to leave this, this family or the new friends I have,but if I have to, for them. I clenched my hands and I could feel my flames thrashing to come out. I don't mind dying! I grinned.

"With my dying will!" I whispered into the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Vongola Rings

I opened my eyes when my hyper intuition informed me of someone coming into my room. I saw reborn and raised my eyebrow.

"What do you want at this time of night?" I asked. He put something in my hand, but then left the room immediately. I saw it was the Vongola wind ring and sighed. I put the chain over my neck and let it clang against my pacifier.

Time skip

Unfortunately, I was woken up because of the sounds of Lambo and I-pin laughing, but I did hear my father as well. I sighed and started brushing my hair and before I left my room, I made sure that my pacifier was underneath my shirt and chained.I saw the vongola wind ring and sighed, what do I do now? I got changed and was surprised to see that father was bonding with the others.

"Oh, aura!"Father said giving me a grin."You've grown!" I narrowed my eyes and ignored him. I went to get some breakfast and waited for tsuna to come so we could walk to school.

"Two girlfriends? Your pretty sly!"Father said to tsuna and I blanched."But I would never let my little, innocent aura EVER have a boyfriend!" I gritted my teeth, it's my choice if I want one anyway. I ignored their small talk and waited for tsuna to hurry up.

"Sorry for the wait." He grabbed my hand."Let's go." I made a small noise of agreement and we ran to the hospital where basil was.

"Dino-san, are you here?"Tsuna asked and opened the door.

"Yo,tsuna!"Yamamoto said standing as he was sitting in a chair.

"10th!"Gokudera shouted following suit."Good morning!"

"Gokudera yamamoto, what are you doing here?"I asked even though I knew.

"Chiavorone told us,"Gokudera replied.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."Tsuna said with a guilty face and he put a hand on my shoulder."Aura's sorry too!" I frowned.

"No I'm not, what I said was the truth!" I said.

"It's the truth 10th, we..."Gokudera stopped talking and the atmosphere became awkward.

"Something weird happened this morning!"Yamamoto said changing the subject."I went to get the paper and this was in the mail." He and gokudera brought out the rain and storm Vongola ring.

"That's true." I muttered and brought out my vongola wind ring.

"Me too!"Gokudera said."I thought it had to do with that guy from yesterday."

"Those ring's can't be..."Tsuna shouted.

"Do you know what they are, tsuna?"Yamamoto asked and I went with the flow.

"It looks really weird too." I said.

"It's really dangerous!" He brought out his own ring."They'll come after us later if we have them!"

"I see."Yamamoto said.

"So you have one too 10th!"Gokudera shouted with a puppy expression on his face.

"But why did they go to you three?" Tsuna asked.

"Because they were also chosen."Dino-nii said from behind us.

"Dino-san and reborn."Tsuna shouted.

"There are eight Vongola rings."Reborn said."They only have meaning when eight family members hold them." I started zoning out when he started his speech and waited for him finish.

"The other seven rings have been delivered to people to protect the next Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi."Reborn said finally finishing his speech."That ring is proof that you are the successor."Reborn said bluntly.

"Don't make choices for me!"Tsuna shouted."Besides, why did you drag everyone into this dangerous situation?!" He shouted.

"I'm so honored and happy!"Gokudera shouted and had sparkled surrounding him."I'm ready for this!Let's do our best 10th!"

"Gokudera's ring is the ring of storm, yamamoto rain and aura wind."Reborn said.

"Your right, they have different ones from me." Gokudera mused as he inspected our rings.

"You sure."Yamamoto said oblivious.

"What with the 'rain','storm' and 'wind' parts!This isn't a weather report!"Tsuna said.

"The first Vongola had unique members, and the're traits helped shaped the ring."Reborn said."The first boss was said to be the sky, colorful and engulfing everything, open to his was the ring of sky and the other rings were named of other various weathers that color the sky. The merciful shower that washed all away, the ring of rain." I looked at yamamoto and smiled."The turbulent gale that fiercely blows, the ring of storm." I looked at gokudera and grinned."The drifting cloud that is never trapped by anything and walks it's own path, the ring of cloud." I thought about hibari and shivered."The illusion that prohibits knowledge on it's true nature, the ring of the mist." I frowned when I thought about mukuro, I have't seen him since I was a child."The gentle breeze that turns into a whirling gale and blows the enemy away, the ring of wind." I puffed my chest out with pride."The great orb of fire that brightens the sky up, the ring of sun." I thought about ryohei and nodded my head."The thunderbolt that strikes a zealous blow, the ring of thunder." I deadpanned when I thought about lambo, yes a blow on my ears when he starts to cry."But with the rings you have right now-" He was cut off when tsuna shouted over him.

"Stop!Stop!" He shouted.

"What is it?"Reborn asked.

"Look I don't want mine and I don't want aura to keep her's either." He said and I glared at him, he thought he was older then me because I looked younger, we'll see soon enough!

"Sorry, I place baseball, so I can't wear rings."Yamamoto said."I don't really understand all this."

"Right!"Tsuna brightened up."It's trouble to have these rings, it means that the long hair guy is going to come." Yamamoto stopped in his tracks and looked at the ring with a serious gaze.

"He's coming?"Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, dangerous right?!" Tsuna replied."Within ten days if anything goes bad."

"10 days, huh?"Yamamoto muttered softly.

"What's the matter?"Tsuna asked surprised at his change of tone.

"This is mine, right?I'll hang onto it."Yamamoto said and I smiled.

"Huh?"Came tsuna's reply not expecting that answer.

"Can't stay a loser, can I?"Yamamoto explained and ran off.

"In 10 days, I will reborn as a man who won't put this ring to shame!"Gokudera shouted and followed him.

"W-why?"Tsuna asked baffled.

"No one want's to be a loser, it's a blow to their pride." I explained to tsuna."They accepted that they are too weak to defeat the guy and are now going to train." I said going to the door to leave and train myself. I went home and straight away went to my room. I looked into the mirror and took a deep breath, my heart was hammering my chest. I was scared, I have never been in a fight and if there is a wind ring...

"That means I'll have to fight some random person who got trained in the varia, for the ring!" I changed into some PE clothes and decided to go for a jog. After a few rounds, I went to the forest, far away from the others(ryohei,tsuna and gokudera), I went into hyper dying will mode and relished the warm feeling before it was wrenched away from me and I was left panting. I stared at the pacifier and frowned, it was keeping my back. I let loose my wind flames and could feel them dancing on my hands, slightly burning them. I put on my gloves and worked on controlling my flames. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and could feel my flames burn brightly.

"I'll get strong"My flames roared to life in agreement to my statement, no promise."With my dying will!" I shouted and let loose. The vongola ring shined white in response to the resolve of my flames.

Time skip

I closed the door of the bathroom and took a shower. I could feel my muscles stiff from the pain I was put through. I sighed and washed myself and my hair. I got out and made sure there was no one and ran to my room. I creamed myself and changed into a shirt with shorts. I immediately started snoring the moment my head hit the pillow, of course making sure that my pacifier was hidden. I dreamed about flying pineapples, alcohol and chameleons.


	13. Chapter 13: Sun Guardian Battle

Waking up this morning, I had a satisfied sleep and yawned. I got off my bed and looked out the window.

"The sky, forever endless,encasing and taking it's elements in." I muttered and looked at in envy."Not to mention, free." I sighed and got up, I'm not getting depressed today.

Time skip- a few days

I was getting up to go do my usual morning routine,(train)when I saw that everyone was downstairs and raised an eyebrow, what were they doing? I didn't have my pacifier on me, as my intuition told me not to take it with me. I saw giannini and sweatdropped, this guy is going to cause so much trouble. I went to kyoko, hana and tsuna to ask what they were doing.

"We are telling each other our dreams as a child, what was yours aura-chan?"Kyoko asked me and I put a hand on my chin.

"Dream?"I muttered."Well if I do have one, I would want to touch the sky!" I grinned at them and chuckled at their faces.

"That's impossible!"Hana retorted.

"You never know until you try!" I replied with an easy smile and she sighed.

"What was yours, tsuna-kun?"Kyoko asked and took his paper.

"My name is no-good tsuna." I deadpanned, why start with that?"But mum says even if I'm no-good now, people can change!" I smiled at that and felt pride in my chest. Tsuna is definitely a sky."I think so, too!So when I'm older, I want to become a giant robot!" I chuckled at the last bit and gave tsuna a pat on the back.

"That was adorable tsuna!" I sniffed."You almost made me cry." He looked at me embarrassed but blushed went gokudera had tears running down his face.

"That amazing, 10th!" He shouted and wiped his tears away with this jumper.

"Why are you here, I asked you to stay in my room."Tsuna said.

"I wanted you to see my upgraded weapon first!" He said and I raised an eyebrow, if giannini ever goes near my gloves...

Third pov

Whilst working on the bazooka, giannini couldn't help but feel goosebumps and shivered.

"I have a bad feeling." He muttered.

"Hurry up."Reborn shot his bullet and giannini started working faster with sweat running down his face.

"Yes, Mr Reborn!" He shouted.

First pov

Gokudera opened the door to the garden and threw his dynamite, they exploded but...

"Good trick!"Kyoko said and clapped her hands. Balloons and birds flew out of the dynamite. I sweatdropped, how can someone mess up a weapon that much?

"A magic trick for children."Hana said and gokudera's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Party goods?"Tsuna asked but had a smile on his face. Gokudera's eyes were shadowed and he ran off.

"I'm going to be asking giannini what's going on."He said.

"Asking?When he comes down, he's going to have so many bruises." I muttered.

"Ciaossu."Reborn said.

"Eh, why are you here?"Tsuna whispered in front of him.

"I wanted to see the effect of the upgraded dying will bullet."Reborn replied.

"What!"Tsuna shouted horrified."Don't shoot me in front of kyoko-chan!" I leaned in to get a better view of reborn shooting when, the dying will bullet just fell on the floor. I put a hand on my mouth and chuckled but stopped when reborn gave me a glare.

"I'm going upstairs to talk with giannini."He said and I sweatdropped.

"I don't think 'talk' is the right word." I muttered. I went upstairs and saw gokudera.

"Gokudera, are you okay?" I asked him despite knowing he was pissed because of the upgrade.

"I'm fine 10th's sister." Gokudera said and I narrowed my eyes.

"What did you call me?"I said my words dripped with venom.

"Um...10th's sister." He squeaked.

"Call me aura." I said.

"I cannot do that, that's too disrespectful-"I cut him off.

"It's not a choice." I said and glared at him.

"A-aura-sama."He stuttered.

"Aura!"I barked and put my hands on my hips.

"A-aura."He said and I gave him a smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" I said.

"Get out of the way!"Tsuna shouted and I could feel something warm holding me before suddenly, I felt like I shrank. I looked around me and saw everything had gotten bigger. If I brought my pacifier, I frowned, the cat would be out of the bag!

"I'm going home 10th!"Gokudera said and started to walk downstairs, not noticing his height. I looked at reborn and noticed we got closer.

"We're the same height." I muttered and blushed, so cute. I went downstairs and saw that gokudera was beating up lambo. But then. there was some guys only the both of us could see and gokudera made everyone accidentally hit them and knock them out. I made sure to kick their family jewels too."Verde." I muttered, when they find out I'm the sky arcobaleno, I'm going to have a word with him and his... _experiments_.

Time skip-the next day

I had finished my training, when I saw a big group of people and deadpanned, it was the varia and they already met the others. I ran to the location but hid in the shadows when I arrived. I looked for the member I was going to fight but frowned when I saw that there was nobody there. I joined tsuna and put a hand on his shoulder as he started shaking from xanxus's piercing red eyes.

"This is a bad situation."Reborn muttered and I sweatdropped.

"No sh**." I replied and he gave me a glare.

"A one-on-one battle between the ones who hold the same ring."Father said, as he finished his speech(I was late).

"A fight!"Tsuna shouted.

"Yeah, after that, it just says wait for directions."Father said

"Directions?"Gokudera whispered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."The cervello said coming out of the bushes."During this ring conflict, we will be the judges." They said.

"Who are they?"Tsuna asked.

"We are the cervello organization, who serve directly underneath the ninth."They replied."During the ring conflict, our decision are that of the ninth' ninth believe's this measure will please the family." They then turned to xanxus."Any objections, xanxus-sama?"They asked and he glared at them."Thank you very much."

"How did they understand him?" I muttered in awe.

"Wait"Father said."I have an objection, why haven't I, the external adviser, have not heard of you before?"Father said."How can I allow you to judge, when the family's future is at stake?"

"We cannot recognize your objection."They replied."We serve the ninth and cannot be commanded by the likes of you."Father narrowed his eyes.

"What!"He shouted enraged.

"Oh, what a shame."Lussuria said laughing and I glared at the cervello who had small smiles on their faces.

"Normally, one set of the vongola rings are held by the boss, and the other the external adviser."They said."During the time where the successor is chosen, a completed ring is given to the chosen ,this time it's an exception , the sets of the eight chosen do not match." I frowned, this means..."The eight led by xanxus-sama, and the eight led by sawada Tsunayoshi, are going to bet their lives in a fight."

"Lives?!"Tsuna shouted.

"The location will be at namimoori middle school,late at night." They said and ignored him."We will explain the details will be waiting for you tomorrow evening at eleven o'clock,farewell."They jumped back into the bushes and left the area.

"H-hold on t-that's..."Tsuna shouted but was silenced immediately from xanxus's glare."That's..."The varia left the area and we went home. I went straight to my room and got changed. I cuddled into my covers and sighed.

"Things are getting messed up." I muttered.

Time skip

I got changed and ate my breakfast, but waited for tsuna to hurry up. He finally came but his hands were shaking badly.

"What do I do, aura?"He asked me."I want to run." I sighed and gave him a hug.

"Run if you want to but" I gave him a glare."People are counting on you and they choose you to fight because"I gave a goofy grin."They believed your the right person to lead the Vongola into the vigilante group it once was." He gaped at me and his shaking was reduced a bit, but still there none the less.

"Yo!"Yamamoto said scaring tsuna.

"Oh,it's just you yamamoto."Tsuna sighed in relief.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come to school today," He said grinning."But I'm so excited!" I sighed, really? If I didn't watch the anime, I would proberly recommend them to go to the doctor's. I saw gokudera behind us and waved at him.

"Yo, gokudera."I said and smiled at him.

"Good morning, a-aura."He stammered and greeted tsuna and yamamoto.

"I didn't understand the situation either."Yamamoto carried on with his speech."But when we were all together, I realized it wasn't just my fight; it was everyone else's fight!"

"Huh?"Tsuna replied seemingly shocked.

"You're not alone, tsuna."Yamamoto stated with conviction and determination in his eyes."Let's win together."

"Of course!"Gokudera shouted coming into the conversation."We can't leave the Vongola in their hands!We'll beat them,no matter whom they are!"

"That's right tsuna!"I said grinning."Because our resolve and determination is bigger than theirs, we CAN win!" I chuckled at his expression and started running to school."Come on,we're going to be late!" They started running with me and I saw tsuna's hands weren't shaking anymore. You have so many determined people who will gladly lay down their life for you tsuna. I smiled lightly at the irony, after all I'm one of them too!

Time skip

When I arrived home, I made sure to put my pacifier on and went downstairs to wait for tsuna and co. Before I went, I made sure to bring some sunglasses. When he arrived, he seemed worried and frowned more when he saw me.

"If you think about me even staying"I gave him a glare."We'll see who'll be staying home due to injuries."He shivered but gave me a determined look.

"I don't want you hurt-"He started but I was having none of it and kicked him. He started whining and I decided to walk on my own. When I arrived, I saw the others and greeted them before deciding to try and creep out the varia, who was waiting, and started at them without blinking. When tsuna arrived, I saw him greet the others and ask where the varia was.

"They've been on standby for quite some time."The cervello, who I've been ignoring, said. The other's looked up in surprise and, I merely sighed at how naive they were." After today's conference, the battle order has been decided." I ignored their talk and focused my attention to the red-haired women who, to my knowledge, was not part of the varia. She noticed my gaze and her blue eyes had a sadistic glint in them before, she turned away.

"That's proberly my opponent."I muttered.

"We will now begin the ring conflict over the position of the successor."The cervello continued."Look over there." I then saw a boxing arena and looked at ryohei who seemed excited.

"What _is_ that?"Tsuna asked.

"A special ring that we prepared for the guardian of the sun."The cervello replied."This time, we have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the guardians of sun. Likewise, we will be setting up a unique combat area for each battle."

"What!That huge thing?!"Tsuna shouted eyes wide.

"It cost a pretty penny."Bel said grinning.

"But since we know who's going to win, it was a waste of money."Mammon said with a regretful voice.

"These aren't bad conditions for you, senpai."Yamamoto said.

"The ring is my territory!"Ryohei said with a shout, his eyes blazing in determination.

"The battle really is about to start."Tsuna muttered and started shaking in fear."I'm so nervous!" He then glanced at lambo who was sleeping and sweatdropped."I'm so envious of you, who has no idea what's going on."

"Is the boss here yet?"Lussuria asked."It's my glorious moment on stage!"

"He seems to be absent."Squalo replied."There's no way that man would be interested in another's fight." He snorted and closed his eyes."Better yet, don't accept this pathetic battle that doesn't really suit us, and let me take them on!"He gave a bloodthirsty smirk."I'll cut them apart in five seconds!" He then turned to levi who was silently watching him and raised a fist."Hey!Why are you glaring at me!?"

"It seems mammon, someone is watching us."Bel said.

"I know."Mammon replied."He's not even a guardian, I'd like to get a spectators fee from him."

"Now, guardian's of sun, please come to the ring."The cervello said.

"I'm going to play~!"Lussuria said and waved at the varia.

"We'll be enjoying ourselves, lussuria."Mammon replied to him.

"Just get it over with!"Squalo growled in annoyance.

"I'm going!Leave it to me!"Ryohei said and walked off, not before I gave him a grin and a thumbs up.

"Onii-san..."Tsuna muttered in awe.

"Hey tsuna, aren't we going to form a circle or somethin'?"Yamamoto asked scratching the back of his head with a sheepish smile and ryohei turned back around with a grin.

"That's great!I've always wanted to do that!"He shouted and I suddenly found myself roped into a warm group hug. I blushed at how safe it was and how everything felt...right.

"Ryohei!"Me,yamamoto and ryohei shouted."Fight!".

"All right! I feel my extreme power overflowing!" He grinned and our fists bonked each other(spud)and I gave him a grin.

"Do your best, ryohei-nii!"I said deciding to call him big brother to give him another resolve.

"Right, I'll extremely do my best, for my new little sister!" He shouted and went to the boxing arena. The cervello inspected the rings to make sure that they are real and left the arena. I could hear small talk but couldn't really make out what they were saying. However when they stopped talking, the cervello switched the lights for the boxing arena on and reborn passed everyone sunglasses because of how bright it was.

"This is practically cheating."I muttered my tone dark. Lussuria has sunglasses so he wasn't affected by the light but ryohei didn't. Not to mention, the heat was making ryohei sweat but lussuria clearly wasn't affected, proberly because of the environment he does his missions in.

"This ring was created for the guardians of sun."The cervello said."It is a solar coliseum created by a faux sun."Even if I was reborn, I don't understand what the hell they just said.

Ryohei attempted to open his eyes, but only got kneed in the stomach.

"The person from the varia is wearing glasses so he can see!"Tsuna shouted and I sweatdropped.

"We all saw that ages ago tsuna." I mumbled shaking my head and focusing on the fight.

"Give onii-san some glasses too!"Tsuna shouted to the cervello.

"We cannot allow contact with the guardian in combat."The cervello replied."If you do that, he will lose and we will take the ring. They turned around and carried on watching the fight.

"That's dirty!"Gokudera shouted enraged. I nodded but sighed afterwards, there was nothing we could do-only believe in him.

"This feeling"Lussuria smirked and I shivered."You have a better body than I thought. You're even more my type!" Ryohei was still struggling, and lussuria was beating him up. Ryohei attempted wild punches, only for lussuria to dodge and give his own. Lussuria then started teasing ryohei, only for him to give lussuria an uppercut.

"Lussuria really is playing."Bel sneered.

"He didn't 'get hit', he wanted to get hit."Mammon commented. Ryohei then used his instincts, and punched lussuria, only for him to break his left hand because of the metal plate that lussuria used to protect himself.

"No, not yet!"Ryohei shouted standing up.

"Nothing good will happen if you stand up."Lussuria sighed and put his arms on his hips, a cruel smile making it's way to his lips."Your punched won't work on me."

"Yeah, your right."Ryohei panted."My left didn't!" I smiled and at ryohei and ignored the chatter around me. I knew ryohei was going to win, I believed in him but...I snuck a look at the red haired girl from the varia and frowned. I don't know anything about her, how am I supposed to prepare to fight her? I sighed and became aware that colonello was here cheering ryohei on, before kyoko and hana came. I made sure to hide behind gokudera and came out when they left, with colonello.

"Maximum Cannon!"Ryohei shouted and punched lussuria. He broke lussuria's metal plate and lussuria got up, attempting to still fight.

"N-no I can still fight,I can!"Lussuria's voice wobbled and he had sweat pouring down his face. I suppressed a gasp when gola mosca shot him in the back. Ryohei then came back with his two rings, and everyone cheered. Despite cheering, I was aware something being thrown to me and caught it. I looked up to see the red haired girl disappear before giving me a smirk. I saw I caught a bullet, a bullet with dry blood.


	14. Chapter 14: Lightning Guardian Battle

A/N: Thank you for the AMAZING reviews, it made me want to do my best for each chapter, and don't worry, I'll always have an update ready within the week. Thank you to the people who take time and read this story and for supporting it, I hope I come to your expectations XD!

WARNING: MY CHARACTER IS VERY OCC, DESPITE BEING AN OC AND BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Chapter 14: Lightning Battle

Even though the red-haired girl disappeared, the other members of the Varia was still here. Ryohei wanted to help Lussuria but, the Cervello stopped him and went to check if lussuria was still able to fight.

"We confirm that Lussuria is no longer able to fight." One of them said.

"Thus, Sasagawa Ryohei is the victor and the winner over the battle of the Sun Ring." The cervello holding ryohei back said."This is the end of the battle tonight, starting tonight, we will regularly announce the following night's battle."

"VOI!"Squalo shouted a grin forming on his face."Let me fight next!"

"We will now announce it."They carried on speaking and ignoring him.

"Tonight's battle will be thunder." I glanced over at the sleeping lambo and felt worry fill me up, he's just a kid!

"Lambo is thunder, can he even fight?"Tsuna questioned as I-pin attempted to wake up a sleeping lambo who swatted her away.

"We shall see you tomorrow night."The Cervello said and disappeared into the night-like ninjas! Immediately, bombs started blowing up and the ring fell down.

"They're terrible."Gokudera muttered.

"Tsuna-kun!"Kyoko shouted running towards him."What's going on?"

"Um...well"Tsuna stuttered trying to find a good excuse.

"Tell me the truth!"She demanded a serious look covering her normally happy one.

"W-well-"Tsuna muttered.

"It was a sumo contest!"Me, gokudera, yamamoto and reborn chorused at once.

"It was fun right, kid?"Yamamoto asked reborn.

"Yeah."He replied.

"Ryohei-nii is so strong."I said to gokudera grinning.

"Hm, I suppose the moss-head didn't do bad."Gokudera muttered.

"What did you extremely say, octopus-head?"Ryohei shouted getting into his face and they started arguing. Me and others watched while kyoko has a relieved face. Ryohei stopped arguing, much to our surprise,and face kyoko bringing at hand out.

"Let's go, kyoko."He said and she took his took out the sun ring and put them together. Tsuna took the ring and put it in the Vongola box, staring in awe.

"The ring..."He muttered.

"We're going to win them all!"Gokudera shouted."The future's looking bright."

"I agree."I said smiling."We will overcome the challenges that await us."

"And when we extremly do..."Ryohei said grinning.

"We'll be by your side, tsuna!"Yamamoto finished and tsuna's eyes moistened.

"Everyone..." He wiped his tears away and flashed us a grin."I know and I'll be there too!" My flames felt warmer and I could feel myself feeling calm, proberly his sky flames, I didn't know they were _that_ strong.

Time skip-tomorrow night

I sighed and looked down at lambo was just a kid, even if he was born in the mafia. I shielded him from the rain and carried on walking towards the roof. When we entered, the cervello and levi was here already.

"Tonight's battle is a lightning rod area, appropriate for the guardian of thunder."The Cervello said."The elettrico Circuit."

"The floors shining!"Tsuna shouted when the lightning came.

"It's lightning, you idiot."I said to him sighing and ignored gokudera who wanted to shout at me but didn't.

"Special wires that easily conduct electricity run along the floor of the elettrico circuit."They carried on talking, ignoring us.

"The lightning that hits the rods are enhanced several times and runs through them."The other cervello said.

"That's terrible;just standing there would burn you to s crisp."Tsuna shouted appalled.

"They set this up, knowing there would be a lightning storm."Gokudera muttered.

"It's okay."I said and everyone turned to me in surprise."Lambo isn't the the thunder guardian chosen for no reason, right?" I directed my question to reborn.

"Aura's right."Reborn said."Lambo was chosen for this because he can handle the lightning, in other words it doesn't effect him as he's used to it running through his body."Reborn't fedora shadowed his eyes."But how much can he withstand, we don't know."

"Lambo-san is going to play in that!"Lambo shouted jumping out of my arms.

"Gold on!" I grabbed him."Even if the lightning doesn't affect you, I don't want you getting hurt." I scolded him and he started whining.

"Geez lambo, your horn fell off again."Tsuna sighed.

"Stupid cow."Gokudera muttered as he picked up the horn and started writing something on it."Don't trouble aura and the 10th."He then smiled when he finished writing whatever he was going to write."Now even if you lose it, someone will bring it back to you!"

"Guardian of thunder"The cervello called."Please come to the center, your opponent has been waiting for two hours."

"T-here he is!"Tsuna shouted in horror as he spotted him just as the vaira arrived.

"He came two hours, again."Bel said.

"Levi's awkward like that."Mammon replied.

"I can't believe it."Bel sighed.

"Hurry up and get it over with."Squalo said surprisingly calm.

"Okay, sawada, let's do the usual!"Ryohei said pulling everyone together.

"Lambo, fight!"We all shouted.

"Promise me you'll be carefull" I said and gave him a hug.

"Gyahahaha"He laughed and ran away."Lamo-san promise's but lambo-san won't get hurt, he's strong!"

"Is it alright to let him go?"Yamamoto asked worried.

"He doesn't understand what's going on."Gokudera added surprisingly and lambo stopped running and faced us.

" Lambo-san understands, idiot!"Lambo shouted facing us.

"Lambo, listen up."Tsuna put a hand on lambo's head."If you don't want to go, you don't have to."He said.

"10th..."Gokudera muttered in awe.

"I don't know why dad decided to pick a kid like you to fight, but it's not right." Tsuna carried on talking."Lambo, you don't want to die yet, do you?"Tsuna asked.

"Oh, you don't know."Lambo shook his head."Lambo-san already made a promise with aura-nee and lambo-san's invincible, so he won't die!"He started picking his nose.

"Listen to me, seriously!"Tsuna said.

"Byebye."Lambo said and ran off.

"Wait, don't use the 10yr bazooka, adult lambo said don't and take these horns with you."He said giving lambo some old horns before he ran off.

"He's so full of energy."Yamamoto said trying to get rid of the depressing atmosphere.

"It's not that"Gokudera sneered."He just doesn't get it.

"He's a child."I sighed."Of course he doesn't get it, he proberly thinks it's just a game!"

"Miss!How does Lambo-san play with this?"Lambo asked the cervello who deadpanned.

"The stupid cow thinks it's still an amusement park."Gokudera sighed in annoyance.

"For the thunder ring."The cervello put her hand in the air."Levi A Thank vs Lambo Bovino, begin!" Just as lightning struck.

"What a sad situation..."Bel said a bit of pity lacing his tone.

"He'll die in a second."Mammon sighed.

"I wonder how I'll play with this."Lambo muttered poking the wire that conducts electricity.

"Lambo don't!"I shouted.

"I can't watch!"Tsuna whimpered."Run lambo!" He shouted as lambo was struck by the lightning.

"I will coform life and death."The cervello said and levi put out a hand to stop them.

"There is no need, he is burned." Suddenly, lambo started crying and I grinned, puffing my chest out in pride.

"Their is no way lambo would die,specially from something like that!" I boasted and tsuna deadpanned at me.

"He's a child and so are you, I'm surprised he hasn't been knocked out yet." Tsuna sighed and I bristled at the comment, it seems everyone forget that we were twins.

"Ushishishi I'm sure the kid not dyin' switched levi on."Bel said laughing at levi who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm sure."Mammon smirked."Right now, levi is burning with jealousy."

"Worthy of becoming the Guardian of Thunder."He muttered and went into his own flashback moment.

"Anime characters are so flashy."I muttered and sighed."Why can't there ever be a normal character who doesn't make speeches and..."I carried on talking ignoring everyone around me and at point I had some ice cream and why crying about jiraiya."He was such a perv but" I hiccuped."He doesn't deserve to die." I wiped my tears."I'm not going to give up. I'M GOING TO FIGHT FOR JIRAIYA!"I shouted and everyone, including the varia, gave me the bruh-are-you-okay-cause-you-don't-look-like-it-and-I-think-your-suffering-from-the-feels look. So yeah, I was crazy today, I blame the lightning.

"My my, this phenomenon..." 20 Years lambo said and I grinned, our hero is here today."If this isn't a dream, it's been a long time since I've been summoned by the ten year bazooka." He muttered and faced us

"Is that really the stupid cow?"Gokudera asked in awe.

"Lambo seems to dependable."Tsuna muttered.

"Meeting you again...it's been such a long time."He then faced me with an unreadable expression but I could see some regret."Especially you, it has been a long time, aura-nee." I couldn't help but feel guilty, what did I do to make have that kind of expression?

"Lambo I-"

"-Do me a favour and..." I couldn't help but gasp at what he told me. I know what he said is true yet...I clenched my heart and took a deep breath.I don't everyone to be dragged into my problems. He sighed and smiled at everyone."I'd like to cry but it's no time to be sentimental." He turned to levi who was glaring at him."That brutish-looking one is glaring at me." He picked up the half Vongola ring and some old horns. They started fighting and, it seemed like levi was going to win but lambo was surprising him. Levi then cracked the horns which were actually lambo's from the future and so, lambo decided to go for the final strike with levi who was doing the same thing.

"I don't intend to lose."Levi glared at lambo.

"Me neither, thunder, set." He muttered softly as red lightning came from the sky and gathered onto his horns."Take this! Electtrico Cornuta!" He roared.

"I know that technique."Levi said calmly with narrowed eyes.

"Because it had one fatal weakness."Reborn said when tsuna gave him a questioning look.

"There's not effect unless your hit by the horns." Mammon said.

"It's short reach will be it's doom."Bel said grinning.

"Hm, now that's where your wrong." I said crossing my arms with a grin on my face.

"What do you mea-"Tsuna was about to ask but was cut off by lambo who ran to levi.

"That was the old me."He muttered with nostalgic eyes as his horns began to lengthen.

"The electric attack stretched!"Tsuna shouted surprised as lambo his levi with the attack.

"I'm much more experienced then you, give up before you die."Lambo stated to levi who widened his eyes in shock.

"NO BOSS! I JUST WANTED ONE MORE PRAISE!"He shouted just a lambo went back into time. Everyone stared in shock as lambo started crying because of the lightning still coursing through his body.

"Stupid cow!"Gokudera shouted in worry.

"Why?"Tsuna asked."It's been a little while since he's turned into his 20yr old self!"

"It seems that despite him coming now, the effects of the bazooka are still in place from the first shot, so of course five minutes have gone by now."Reborn answered keeping his cool.

"Lambo!" I shouted and took a step forward as levi grabbed his head and started squeezing it.

"Die and disappear!"He shouted and I could feel the rage in my body. Everyone, including me, started running to help but reborn stopped us.

"If you help,you'll be disqualified." I gritted my teeth in anger and glared at levi with anger.

"That is exactly right."The cervello said completely calm."If you step even one foot into the elettrico circuit, you'll be disqualified and your ring will be taken away."

"If we can't do anything, he's done for!"Tsuna shouted to tsuna."We have to do something, reborn!"

"We can only sit here and watch."Reborn replied with a hidden smirk.

"Disappear!"Levi shouted and used the lightning to redirect it to lambo's head who, was unconscious and badly burned.

"I think we'll be able to see a sensational ending."Mammon commented and I glared at the varia with burning hate. I was aware of the red-haired girl laughing at my expression and turned my eyes on her.

"Voi, burn up!"Squalo shouted as bel laughed and I could feel my shoulders shaking, my expression furious.

"Don't put the kid out of his misery!"She whined and smirked." I want to hear him scream." she licked her lips and I could feel myself about to burst.

"This is the end!" Levi shouted as was about to give the final strike when tsuna broke the elettrico circuit and stopped him, whilst everyone gaped at his hyper dying will mode.

"No matter how important it is you tell me"Tsuna said eyes shadowed because of his hair."Vongola. To be next in line for the boss. I CAN'T fight for things like that!" He went out his hyper dying will mode."But my friends and family" He shouted his resolve burning and sincerity drowning his words."I don't want them to be hurt!"

"Shut up!"I hear xanxus shout and something hit tsuna making him fall onto the floor."What are those eyes?"He asked-no demanded."You don't actually think you can defeat me and become the successor, do you?" My anger was completely gone now that lambo's safe but... I looked at xanxus who gazed us with calm eyes.

"I don't think that!"Tsuna retorted."I just don't want to lose any friends or family"He looked at me."In this fight."He looked at me in shock and his eyes began make me feel intimidated.

"I see. You and her..."He brought out his wrath flamed and I couldn't help but sweat at how hot the atmosphere has gone.

"Xanxus-sama, you cannot!"The cervello shouted and jumped in front of him."If you do, the ring conflict will be pointless!" She shouted in alarm."PLease hold back."

"Shut up!"He shouted and hit her, causing her to scream. I could feel the heat boiling in my veins again and I glared at him, what kind of despicable boss raises a hand against it's subordinates. Clearly I spoke out loud, everyone heard me and looked at me in shock, giving me the did-you-just-see-what-that-guy-did?-he-will-turn-you-into-ashes look. Xanxus gave me a glare which I didn't back down from."Do you want to be next?"He asked and raised his flames making me automatically go to my pocket, which contains my gloves."I haven't snapped."He said smirking."In fact I'm amused, what do you know about bosses anyway." I froze in shock, what the hell do I say? I was clearly saved by him laughing.

"This is rare."Bel said grinning.

"How long has it been since we've seen the boss smile, yuni?"Mammon muttered.

"Way to long"The red-haired girl identified as yuni said."And to think it's the Vongola Decimo's sister as well." I couldn't help the gape and wiped away the tears threatening to show. The girl, she does look like yuni but...I shivered and brought my arms up, didn't yuni _die_? What's going on? Being in my own world, I was surprised to see tsuna pulling my hand, was I in my own world for that long?

"L-let's go aura."He said and I was suddenly aware that everyone was gone and that it was just us.

"Who's battle is next?" I asked and tsuna seemed to frown and look at me with a serious face."Gokudera?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Your's."


	15. Chapter 15: Wind Guardian Battle

Chapter 15:The Wind Battle

I was afraid. I was so afraid, I couldn't even sleep tonight. I mean, I can fight yuni but...

"Aura-chan, are you okay?"Mama asked me and I smiled at her, attempting to reassure her I was fine.

"Yeah,don't worry!" I replied my smile straining a little but thankfully, she didn't notice.

"Well"She put a hand on her chin and grinned at me."If you ever need someone to talk to, mama's always here!" I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face and hugged mama, cherishing the warm feeling coursing through my body.

"Don't worry, I know." I replied.

I had skipped school for the day, and I decided to go to the park. I gazed at the flowers and sighed in annoyance.

"Look at me, being all depressed." I stood up a stretched, hearing a satisfying crack and looked up at the sky."I'm going to be fighting for the people I care about, so"I was aware of the small dying will flame that leaked out of my system, out of my heart."I will do my best and win!"

Time skip

I ignored tsuna who was pestering me and put my gaze on yuni. I gave her a glare and she smirked in response. I clenched my vongola ring around my neck, it felt weird not having the familiar weight of the pacifier. Not feeling burdened...

"Contestants of the vongola wind ring, please step forward."The cervello said and I was aware, that they had to replace one of them since xanxus hurt the other. I stepped forward and they led us to the school pool, only it wasn't a pool anymore. Thick wires were on top of it, like a zig-zag, and there was a purple substance inside. Bianchi! I immediately turned to her, she tagged along for reasons I don't know. There was also multiple fans blowing making my hair go into my face.

"Here."Reborn said and threw me a hairband. I caught it and tied my hair up in a ponytail. I had a determined expression on my face and glared at yuni. Whatever her issue was, I WILL make her tell me! I stepped on the wires and had to adjust my balance, so that I wouldn't fall off and die because of the poison. I shivered and looked below me, it would hurt a lot! I saw yuni do the same but she looked like she wasn't having any trouble at all.

"Battle start!"The cervello shouted and before I even knew it, yuni was in front of me and was about to deliver a punch, but my instincts caused to me dodge it and attempt to uppercut her. She jumped back and smirked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Good dodging, but you'll need more then that to defeat me." Yuni threw her cloak at and ran at me, faster than before. She gave me an uppercut and I fell, I grabbed the wires,making sure I didn't fall into the purple substance. I put a hand on my already bruising chin and rolled out the way when she attempted to stomp on me. I stood up and dodged her punched with intuition, but that didn't mean my body could follow and I was eventually flying through the air.

"Damn, this is a pain." I winced at lifted my foot slowly, making sure it didn't touch the poison. "Regardless, I can't let you win. It would hurt my pride and people are counting on me." I put some sunglasses on my face, aware my eyes were orange. I was serious after all. Yuni seemed to sense my change and took some fans out of her pocket.

"Finally being serious, huh?" Yuni glared at me with hatred."When I'm done with you, you'll regret even facing me." I frowned and we attacked. Swiftly dodging each other's moves and fighting with all we had.

"Argh." I grabbed the shoulder where the hilt of her fan was buried inside. I gritted my teeth and pulled it out, throwing it back at her. I took a deep breath, I needed to finish this! But, I started feeling sick and...dizzy?"What did you do?" I growled at her trying to stay upright.

"My fans have a little poison on them" She gave me a bloodthirsty grin, making my blood run cold."With poison to subdude a lion!" I took deep breaths and ignored her laughter.

"Tell me, have you awakened you flames yet?" I asked her, feeling the wind blow around me. I was going mafia boss mode.

"Hm, of course! I am a varia officer!" She boasted and white flame was bursting on her fan.

"Good, I'd hate to hurt you after all." I sighed and put my hand in a gun motion, feeling my flames flicker on my fingers and concentrate on the tip of my index finger."White bullet!" I shouted, a stream of white mixed with orange shooting at her with incredible speed. The wind seemed to join in with my attack and I watched as yuni look at the bullet with fear.

"Wind flame; wave!" She shouted as her flames in a wave motion shot at me, trying to dispel my attack and I laughed her.

"One does not just simply mess with a mafia boss and" I whispered so only me and her could hear." Carry on walking without any injuries." I hissed and my attack shot through her wave, dispelling it.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yuni shouted and the ropes snapped underneath me and her. With the last of my strength, I jumped to her and hugged her with my back to the poison, making sure she won't get hurt."Why are...you doing this?" She whispered with ragged breaths and gave me a glare."It's because you're thinking that I'm Giglio yuni, RIGHT!" She snarled, and I gasped at the eternal sadness in her eyes. I shook my head.

"I know you're not her!" My own pants being heard."We're alike you and I!" She gave me a confused look and I gave her a gentle smile."Everyone mistakes you as Yuni Giglio and everyone just sees me as the vongola decimo's sister, so" I gave her a grin my hair fluttered above me." We'll give everyone a big bang and show them who we _really_ are in the future..." I could feel the darkness encasing me and something wet dripping on my face. Regardless, I ignored the burning sensation on my back and could feel something being slipped on my neck but, I ignored it and squeezed the warm hand in mine. The warm hand that understood me, that understood my world.

...That you are Yuni of the Varia, and I am Aura of the Gigilo.


	16. AN

This isn't a chapter but actually one of those dreaded A/N

I've decided to rewrite this story because frankly I'm disgusted with how horrible it is.

I'm just going to say thank you a lot for the fav's, follows and reviews even though this was a horrible story!

Look out for the rewrite and I'll see you next time!

Reincarnation15


End file.
